Pokemon Orange: Sennin no Arcades
by Z-END99
Summary: Naruto defeated Pain but was killed by Danzo and his Anbu Root. Given a second chance to return by a mysterious woman, Naruto takes it and arrives in Kanto. One small problem, Why was he ten again and why could he only remember the woman's name? Naruto x ?
1. Kanto: Prologue: Sennin and Arcades

**Ok, this was a story I was thinking of a while ago, the first story I wanted to put on Fanfiction so this will possibly be updated a little faster than any other stories on here. This was mostly inspired by another Fanfiction called: The New Trainer by James Young.**

 **I _Do Not_ own either Pokémon or Naruto: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto with that out of the way...**

* * *

"Did I die?" a weak voice asked as a young man laid on his back feeling exhausted. Around him was no noticeable landscape he recognized as he seemed to merely be drifting into the void, the stark white room both terrifying, yet relaxing at the same time...

" **No... at least not yet brat** " a voice echoed from his mind before he looked up and saw a large orange fox with red eyes and nine flowing tails looking at him in a mix of anger and uncertainty.

"F-fox, wait, why are you-where are we?" he asked, trying to get up and looking at the large beast with undivided attention. The fox itself merely looked on before answering honestly to his former host.

" **This is your mind, Idiot. Though I think I almost prefer the pipe works and sewers over this place** " he said, placing on hand under his chin to think. " **That old bastard, Danzo... he blindsided us after the battle with Pain. Remember?** "

The boy froze, trying to remember what the fox was talking about, only growing whiter with each second. "No..." he started to mutter before he was going into hysterics. "No-no, just... Damn-it" he shouted.

He remembered now, that old man and those Anbu. They ambushed him and slit his throat, why couldn't he remember more though. The Anbu, the old man and a shade of red with a black shuriken... Why didn't that make any sense?!

"So...so I'm really, I can't become Hokage, or see the others again" he cried out as the fox remained quiet with some respect he developed for the brat. "The others... Sakura, Grandma Tsunade, Hinata, Sasuke" he felt angry, he felt cheated...

He felt like breaking...

" **I'm sorry brat** " the fox said surprising him. " **Just to set the record straight, I don't like you, in fact I wanted to see this day for myself**." Naruto glared at him and was about to retort before what the beast said next surprised him.

" **But you were one of the few good ones... someone who truly believed in the old man's dream. You had potential, much more than anyone else I've had the discomfort of knowing.** "

Naruto said nothing, shocked at the Kyuubi's revelation and looked at it intensely. Eventually, it started to annoy the large monster. " **Hey brat, do I have something on my face. Quit staring** " it said with narrowed eyes before the blond shinobi finally spoke up.

"Who's the old man" he asked as the Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. Naruto was interested in him huh, what right did the brat have to know or reason to tell the blond anything? Yet it wasn't like he had anything to lose by this point. If Naruto did die then he would have been freed by now, He might as well humor the idiot for some kind of reaction.

" **Alright kid, I'll start from the beginning** " he said as Naruto paid attention. " **Long ago before you were even conceived, this world had not chakra, nor did it have shinobi villages or even us Tailed-Beasts. Long ago, there existed a tree known as the Shinju. And from that tree came a single fruit.** "

"What does this have anything to do with-?"

" **I'm getting to that brat. Shut up and listen** " the fox screamed, face against what remained of his prison as Naruto was quiet with wide eyes from the outburst. Seeing it as his turn to continue, the fox resumed his tale. " **From that fruit, a woman named Kaguya gained great power and from what I was told, she used it to bring a false peace.** "

False peace, like with Nagato?

" **She had two children...one of them were the old man, and as they grew up, they gained great power. However with the natural balance being disrupted, a cataclysm awoke**."

"Huh" was the blonde's only response.

" **From that tree came a beast, one that even I cannot compare to... That beast was formed from the hatred and conflict caused by the woman and her sons before becoming what was known Juubi** "

"What, wait... there's a Ten-Tailed Beast out there?!" the blond shouted as he gaped and looked at the fox for answers, the fox eventually sighed, fighting a twitch for being interrupted... again.

" **The beast rampaged; the woman disappeared for the monster had come to take back the power the woman had taken. The two sons fought and eventually defeated the beast, sealing him away in the oldest brother. That man's name was Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. The first Jinchuriki** "

"What?" Naruto asked as the fox ignored him.

" **You would better know him as the _Rikudou Sennin/ Sage of the Six Paths._** "

"What?!"

" **And with that power, he went to spread the ways of Ninshu... hoping to bring peace... true to the world.** " After that, the fox looked at the child and smirked, it was amusing to see the blond human look so shocked at that small revelation.

Naruto honestly didn't know whether to call bullshit or not. It seemed so unrealistic but at the same time... something in his gut told him that every word of that was true. Looking at the fox, he couldn't help but ask something.

"So, what happened then, to the Juubi" he asked as the Kyuubi's smile wavered and his eyes became clouded, as if remembering something.

" **No one is immortal brat; the old man was no different.** "

"Uh... fox?"

" **Upon his death, he separated the Juubi into nine different parts and gave us each a name... we Tailed Beasts are what remain of the Juubi's chakra.** "

"Wait-What, you mean you're a part of the Juubi?!" Naruto wasn't interrupted before the fox looked down at him in an intense glance before a small smile worked its way onto his furry mug.

" **You kind of remind me of him in a sense... less amazing... more stupid and clearly a little brat but there was potential."** Naruto blinked, not knowing if he should take the back-handed compliment or not. After a while Naruto asked one more question.

"Hey... Kyuubi, you said that Old Man Rikudou gave you a name right?"

" **I did**."

"Can you tell me?"

The fox said nothing at first before laughing at the request. " **You want to learn my name... Ha, not that's funny**." Naruto glared at the fox for mocking him.

"Hey, don't laugh you asshole, I just wanted to know your name, unless you like being fox" he yelled while pointing a finger at the fox. "But you know what, if you won't tell me I'll think of a new one for you... like, Fluffy or Mr. Cuddles? I'll even call you Mr. Grumpy Tails."

"Mr. Grumpy Tail's" laughter stopped as he twitched at the insulting names before speaking his mind.

" **I will not be referred to as such horrible names. Call me that one more time and I swear brat I'll eat you alive**!" Naruto on the other hand shrugged.

"I'm dying anyways... I've got nothing to lose." The Kyuubi said nothing before he started to chuckle.

" **I guess not... very well then... in name of my begrudged tolerance of you, I will give you the honor of knowing my name. Take pride and bask in my generosity as I, the Great Kurama, shall grace you with my presence**."

"Kurama..." Naruto muttered before smirking. "Well I guess it's nice to meet you" he said as he held his hands behind his back while Kurama growled at his name being said so casually.

If the brat wasn't already dead...

"Well then, I'm glad you got introductions out of the way then" another voice spoke up, causing them to turn to the source. Before them was a woman with raven hair, wearing a kimono and had an aura of great power. In her hand was a bow staff that was resting on her shoulder while she looked at them both with one matching black eye and a small smile. "Now we can begin."

Naruto instantly went on guard slipping into a basic fighting style before the woman sighed and tried to defuse the situation. "While I Understand your caution, I like to inform you I am of no threat to either of you."

"Yeah, then who the heck are you supposed to be" he asked while the woman kept her smile and with a flick of her fingers, summoned a small table and two chairs, Kurama disappearing and Naruto looking at this in shock.

"Don't worry, I merely separated us so I can talk to you in person" she said before sitting down, gesturing him to do the same. Naruto didn't trust her but he decided to see where this went. He was already dead, separated from Kurama and she basically could control this place.

He didn't like it.

"To answer your question, for many years I have been known as... Arcades" she said while Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I am a mere observer who doesn't usually meddle in these types of things but for now I have no choice."

"Huh, what do you mean by that" he asked, confused as she placed her staff down on the table.

"I guess you can say that I need help on a particular matter and with my abilities, I've brought you here to ask for your help." Ok, so that's what it was.

"But what can I do, I don't even know where we are" hell he was dead for crying out loud, were they going to reanimate him or something. The thought sickened him if that was the case, instead the woman smiled.

"It's true you died... but I'm able to pull a string or two. Similar to how Nagato revived those in the Leaf Village as his final atonement."

"Wait" Naruto said as he looked at her in shock. "You know Nagato?" he asked as she felt her own smile drop.

"We have never met before, but as I said, I am an observer" before getting to the point. "What I ask for you to help me with is to simply help me with an issue revolving around an interloper" she said as Naruto looked even more lost.

"An interloper, what the hell does that mean?" he asked while she smiled.

"I'm not of this dimension, she said before in a flash they appeared outside a small stadium. Looking down, Naruto saw something amazing. There were two monsters fighting, one was a purple four legged creature with a horn and two long ears. Another was a dark purple like shadow that held red eyes, making his skin crawl.

"In my dimension, we have no chakra; instead we utilize a source known as Aura. These creatures you see before you are what you would call Pokémon. Creatures who have full access to Aura, which most humans do not."

"Ok, wait, Pokémon? aura?" he asked as she nodded.

"Aura would be a parallel to your chakra. While chakra is the mixture of the body and mind, aura is a manifestation of one's very soul. Humans train rigorously to harness their aura while Pokémon naturally are blessed with it."

Ok, so he understood that part. It was like shinobi working hard to achieve their own abilities, people like Hinata, and Shikamaru who it could come really easy for... while others like Lee had to struggle for it with blood, strength and tears.

"Pokémon on the other hand are similar to both summoning creatures and Tailed Beasts. Humans work alongside them, sometimes for pets, sometimes for guardians and other times for battles."

"Battles?"

"The best way to describe it would be like your Chunin Exams. Where Pokémon would spar against one another to gain strength. The trainers also grow alongside them, yet there are those who would abuse them for nothing more than selfish glory and riches."

Turning to Naruto, she let out a smile. "This is one of the reasons I decided on you. Unlike most others, you hold a pure heart, despite your rashness and recklessness; you would truly make a remarkable trainer."

"So that's what I'm here for, to be a trainer?" he asked while Arcades nodded in conformation.

"Yes, but only in part of your true mission. As I said there is an interloper around these worlds, and that is causing serious damage that could kill many innocent lives"

"Huh, it's that bad?!" the blond yelled as she returned them to the white void and pointed upwards, only for the sky to darken and multiple stars to show up.

"Whoa" Naruto breathed in amazement as Arcades nodded.

"Yes it is rather breathtaking. Each star you see represents an alternate universe. A person could be born either male or female, their first Pokémon... the Pokémon they catch, even the ways they interact with others all vary on the world. There are worlds where there are no humans, worlds where certain Pokémon may exist where others of their kind do not. Every world is both unique and different. And that is what I'd like to save."

Turning away from Naruto, she finished her story. "This threat... is something that is currently destroying these worlds. They are getting erased one by one... like a game file being corrupted by a glitch. This is why I need to fight fire with fire. I need to locate this glitch taking out these worlds with one of my own."

"You mean... I'm a glitch?"

"You are an anomaly, one that should not by all means exist in these worlds yet you can and you shall. I need you to fight this interloper for me, to do so what I cannot and when you do and are victorious... I shall return you to your home return you to your life and leave you in peace."

Naruto stared at her in thought, weighing his options. On one hand, he would have a second chance, and a chance to return home... a chance to help others and even meet a few new people. On the other hand, he could be screwing himself over and could be walking into some kind of trap.

Then again, he was already dead so he might as well enjoy it while he can. As bad as that was to say... wait a minute.

"What about Kurama" he asked as Arcades smile didn't let up.

"Kurama... he is a packaged deal. If you go, he follows, he you stay, so does he" she explained as Naruto sweat dropped. Yeah, he better choose wisely, less he have the grumpy giant fox pissed at him again...

After a moment he just shrugged. "Why not, it's not like I have anything else to really do" he said as Arcades smiled and caught the blonde into a thankful embrace.

"You have my thanks Naruto Uzumaki... I will be in your debt and hoping for you to succeed... but there is something I need to point out."

"Huh?"

"Sending you there will have some... side effects, like temporary memory loss"

"Wait, What?!" he screamed, being tricked before it even began before Arcades clarified.

"What I mean is that you won't fully remember me, you won't remember why you're there until later down the line... and when you do then your mission will officially begin, and does that make sense?"

Naruto glared but sighed. He really hated that but if she was sure... but he swore if he forgot anything else he'd personally kick her ass and shove a Rasenshuriken up her-

"Fine, it's just our meeting, right?" he asked to confirm, getting a nod. "Ok then... anything else I should know about?" Will he grow another toe, or be able to fly with newly added dragon wings?

"No, just the temporary memory loss... your chakra being converted to Aura-and before you ask, nothing will change, and you will still be able to use it like chakra... just be more cautious with that... and that should be it."

Nodding, the blond shinobi smiled, albeit a little nervously. "Right, I'm ready then" he said before she nodded.

"Once you wake up, head to a town called Pallet and look for a man named Professor Oak, he will get you started on your journey as a trainer."

"Got it, I'll remember... wait, what if I forget... and what do you mean once I wake up" he asked but was ignored.

"Plus this will only hurt for a moment so try to keep that egg safe until it hatches ok." she said as his eyes widened in fear.

Egg? Wake up? Hurt for a moment... what the hell did she mean by-

Naruto Uzumaki screamed in pain, as his body felt like it was being torn apart piece by piece before from his stomached, came a bulge. And from that bulge formed what looked like to be an egg the size of Akamaru several years ago. Naruto also changed as his body started to shrink, reverting back to that of a twelve year old child.

Arcades smiled as she picked up Naruto with telekinesis and the egg with her hands; she placed the later in a backpack for the blond child. "That egg contains your partner, created from your strong will and heart. I know you two will do great things together... so I wish you the best of luck."

It didn't take long after for the boy to vanish from her domain, it took even less time for her to fall back on a chair and sigh. She knew that this was getting dangerous and having already sent out two more shinobi before him... he just hoped that the four of them were ready for when those leaches struck.

And once she acquired the last two... then perhaps the seven of them could stop the Ootsutsuki path of destruction in her domain.

She owed the world that the day she ate that fruit... and now she owed those shinobi too...

* * *

 **First Chapter done and the main plot is revealed. Also Naruto and Kurama won't be alone in this and the main threat will "assumingly" be the Ootsutsuki Clan.**

 **Also, All Pokémon have already been, for the most part, chosen for Naruto's Kanto team. However, feel free to give me ideas on what you'll like to see for Naruto to catch for Kanto or any other regions.**

 **For Parings... I already have a few choices but that will be a bit further down the list. Let's just say that you guys get a cyber cookie for guessing right.**

 **Also for those of you who don't know who Arcades is. She is the unnamed guardian of Arcades from the Pokémon Reburst Manga: which I do not own. Those being said leave a like, review or any advice for the story**


	2. The Final Preperations

**Chapter 02: Time to begin and like always. I Do Not own Naruto or Pokémon. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo**

"Normal Talking" or text

 **"Tailed Beast/Pokémon Talking"**

'Mental Talking or thinking'

 _Flashback_

Poké-Dex, Move or Jutsu being used

*Sound Effect*

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki moaned as he walked through the gates leading into Pallet Town. Tired and sore, he carried a large egg in his arms. He didn't know how he got here and neither did Kurama. The last thing either of them remembered was reconciling, if you could even call it that, and Naruto being dead.

Thus it made perfect sense that Naruto woke up... completely healed, in the middle of an open field, turned into a twelve-year old... with a giant egg and thankfully, a map and spare set of clothes in his new backpack. All left by someone named Arcades...

Yup... perfect sense indeed...

Why did he feel like shoving a Rasengan up her... wait, could he even do a Rasengan anymore? Shaking his head, he just decided to head to Pallet Town and ask Professor Oak what to do.

He didn't know why but, for some reason he felt like it was the right course of action...

'Jeez, how much longer till I get there...' the blond complained as Kurama snorted in annoyance.

" **How the hell did we even get here brat... I swear that if this is somehow your fault-** " his threat was ignored as the blond child just sighed at his luck.

'Seriously though, what the heck am I doing here? Do you think we have a way back?' he muttered to himself as Kurama just went back to sleep, clearly annoyed at this situation.

And he wouldn't blame the fox either. He just wanted to know what was going to happen-

"Oh" a woman's voice echoed before Naruto felt him hit something and land on the ground, subconsciously cradling the egg to prevent damage before looking back up to see who he hit.

A young woman with brown hair got up and looked at him in concern as the blond got up himself, making sure the egg was ok.

"Are you ok" she asked as Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention" he said as she noticed the egg and quickly snatched it with stars in her eyes.

"Wow is this a Pokémon egg... do you by chance want to be a trainer?" she asked as she gave the blue egg back and Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"I guess, to be honest I just kind of found this and decided to see Professor Oak" he admitted as the woman smiled and pointed behind him.

"Grandpa's lab is right over there, if you want I can show you there if you want" she said as Naruto nodded. "Great, follow me" she said, leading him to the Pokémon Lab as he started to smile. Ok, so far so good. Now he can meet her grandpa and he can know what to do with the...

Wait

"Grandpa?!" he shouted out surprised as Daisy looked at him confused.

* * *

"So, this is it, any questions" Daisy asked as the blond looked at the building in amazement. To say he was kind of impressed would be kind of an understatement as he saw hundreds of Pokémon roaming the back as the shinobi and the granddaughter of the Pokémon Professor. Before they could begin to search however-

"Huh, oh Daisy, nice to see you" an old man's voice echoed out as the two turned around and saw an old man in a white lab coat with short gray hair and holding a large bag of what seemed to be Pokémon food.

"Hi Grandpa... oh right. This is Naruto, he was looking for you" she said, catching the older man's attention before she stepped aside for Naruto to show him the egg.

"Hey... uh professor" he asked slightly nervous as the Professor looked at the boy in curiosity.

"Hello there, is that a Pokémon egg you happen to be holding" he asked as Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me more about it, plus help me find my way back home" he said as both of the Oaks looked confused.

Find his way back home? What did that mean?

They would ask about that later

"Well if you want me to take a look at it I can but until it hatches I'm afraid there isn't nothing I can do" the old man said as Naruto frowned and held his looked down in slight depression. That long walk... for nothing...

"In the meantime if you want to get your Trainer's License you can follow me" he said as Naruto looked at him confused.

"License?" he asked as Daisy smiled.

"Of course. Most official Pokémon Trainers need to typically have some kind of license before they can care for Pokémon" she said as Naruto felt nervous.

"So what do I need to do to get one" he asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing too much. Just some questions a test and some paperwork... you should be fine" she supported while Naruto froze. He had to do a test? There was a test?!

"Hey, what kind of test is it, like about Pokémon and stuff" he asked nervously as Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry it's just basic stuff like what Pokémon you know and type advantages and the really basic stuff" she supported him. "If you want I can get it now-"

"Study" the young shinobi blurted out, causing them to look at him in confusion. "I eh, probably should study first" he clarified as Daisy nodded and Professor Oak rubbed his chin.

"Well we have some books in the lab, and the test results wouldn't need to be done until next week to get your license the soonest. I suppose you could study for the day ant take it tomorrow."

"Really" Naruto asked, suddenly hope spread in his eyes as he realized he could just Kage Bunshin and learn what he needed in an instant.

"Sure, I'll help you out to" Daisy said as Naruto felt like he was slapped in the face and then kissed by a woman to make it feel better. Now while he couldn't use Kage Bunshin without causing a panic, he had a really cute tutor to help him.

Jiraiya would have laughed his ass off at his bad luck, or cursed him for himself not having the blonde's good luck...

Following the woman into the lab, Naruto carried his egg and hoped he could learn enough for his license while Professor Oak just stared at the blond with a small smile.

"Well, I guess he was right after all" he said as he picked up the bag of Pokémon food and continued to do his work.

* * *

" **Kid, calm down** " Kurama said as Naruto looked at his final results with a smile.

'I know but, I'm just so happy' he said with tears in his eyes. He passed, with all his hard work, he finally got his license.

" **And I'm so very happy you got your little card now shut up and get going already** " the fox growled, getting irritated at the blonds' happiness over a insignificant item like a license.

'Hey, this was the first test I actually passed ok, let me have this' Naruto cried while Kurama sighed. That was in some way true that this was the first actual test the blond passed that wasn't either rigged for him to pass, or just dumb luck.

" **Congratulations for passing a test for ten year-olds** " the fox's sarcastic reply echoed within his mind as Naruto twitched. This was why he couldn't have nice things.

But he passed; all by himself he got a B- and actually passed.

'So, now all I need to do is fill out some boring paperwork and we're good to go' the blond said as Kurama smiled before Professor Oak came in with a folder and a smile.

"So, all I need you to do is fill this out and you'll be good to go" he said as Naruto nodded before writing down his basic information. It was pretty easy.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 10

Date of Birth: 10/10

Height:

Weight:

Blood Type: Unknown

Hometown: Konoha

Family:

That one actually made the blond stop for a moment. Just who did he have left now that Ero-Sennin was gone? It wasn't until after Jiraiya had died that he learned that the man was his god-father.

Kurama on the other hand just sighed, sending his chakra to Naruto's hand and soon enough, Naruto was forced to write down his family.

Family: Minato Namikaze: Father, Kushina Uzumaki: Mother, Jiraiya: God-Father

Seeing that, made Naruto smile, tears threatening to fall from his face as Kurama said nothing. "Thanks... Kurama" the blond said as the fox snorted.

" **Don't. I did it so you wouldn't take forever** " he retorted as Naruto smiled. He never got to meet his parents at all, and Jiraiya died in the battle against Nagato... he thought he was alone...

But he wasn't. Taking the pen, he wrote down one last name on the paper, catching the Tailed Beast's interest...

Family: Minato Namikaze: Father, Kushina Uzumaki: Mother, Jiraiya: God-Father

Kurama Kyuubi: Unknown

Kurama said nothing, but on his face was a small smile.

How ironic it is that he, the murderer of the boy's own parents... was somehow listed as some kind of legal guardian...

* * *

Meanwhile, two certain people watched through a pair of binoculars and smirked deviously.

"It seems that the famous Professor Oak is rather careless" a woman said as she picked up her binoculars while her partner smiled.

"It would seem so, Cassidy" he said as the two would wait until nightfall to strike. That way they could escape in a flash and under the cover of night.

* * *

That night, Naruto smiled as he was able to stay at the lab while Daisy had left to go home with her brother. Holding his egg, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokémon would hatch from it. In front of him was a poster, featuring two Pokémon fighting with a Poké Ball in was in the middle. Around the two fighters were what looked like different badges of different sizes and colors, making the shinobi smirk.

'This Pokémon League thing seems kind of interesting, huh?' he asked himself while Kurama snorted.

" **I guess** " he said as the thought of two animals fighting was boring. Now if _He_ could step into the ring...

Lying on the bed with the egg next to him, he held up his hand and tried gathering his chakra. However, his hand glowed in a blue light instead, something other than the chakra he knew. He couldn't even access the fox's chakra, even when they tried and what was weird was when he tried to do a Rasengan, formed but it was too big, to wild to contain and about twice as dangerous than when he first tried learning it.

He tried making some clones but what would normally be ten or twenty turned into around three, and even then he felt a little winded. Something was going on. His Ninjutsu was weaker, his chakra was nearly uncontrollable, he couldn't summon the toads and the worst thing about it was that despite it all...

It felt completely natural for him.

Kurama was thinking similar things... his chakra... his entire being was altered. He didn't know how or why, the only one who did something like this was the old man when he created the Tailed Beasts from the Juubi. He didn't want to tell Naruto that, he himself didn't even want to admit it. But something was off from before...

He didn't like it one bit...

Looking back at the egg, Naruto smiled softly as he decided to go to bed. He'd think about it in the morning what to do-

*Crash*

Naruto instantly woke up and grabbed his egg before running out of his room and following the source, to his surprise he was Professor Oak already there as two people dressed in what seemed to be black uniforms appeared.

"Who are you, what are you doing here" Professor Oak demanded as he stared at the two similarly dressed teenagers. Expecting an answer, Naruto and Kurama witnessed one of the most... interesting things they have ever seen.

"Prepare for trouble..." the woman started, to immediately be followed by her friend.

"And make it double..." he said while the woman continued on from there.

"To infect the world with devastation-"

"To blight all people in every nation-"

'What the heck are they doing' Naruto asked himself as they seemed in some sort of Jiraiya-esque self-tribute to themselves. Seriously this was really weird... yet horrible familiar.

" **Kid, For all the times I mocked you and that perverted sage for those stupid introductions, I think this is the most pitiable thing I've ever seen** " Kurama said as he just stared at the two humans... and they still kept going.

'Yeah... it really is kind of-Wait, you mocked us, when was this' he mentally demanded as the duo finished their little introduction.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get straight into business" the woman said as she pulled out some kind of capsule.

"You can start with handing over all your Pokémon" the other man said as he pulled out a capsule as well. When Professor Oak said nothing, he prepared to fight, reaching into his pocket before Naruto made a Kage-Bunshin to hold onto the egg. He didn't have a Pokémon; he didn't have the best control of his abilities... but that didn't mean he wasn't going at least try.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here" Oak asked as the blond child and soon-to-be trainer smirked.

"I don't want them stealing Pokémon, and I'm not going to leave you alone old man" he said as Professor Oak nodded before throwing him the capsule he had in his coat jacket.

"Huh, who's this brat" the woman asked while the man shrugged.

"Probably the old man's grandson. It doesn't matter, you can't win against us" he boasted as Naruto pushed the button on the capsule and in a bright light came a strange creature he'd never thought he'd see.

The Pokémon in question was some kind of large dog that had orange and black fur with a whitish-yellow mane of hair. Its presence felt legendary as Naruto looked at the professor in shock.

"Don't be so surprised, I was a serious trainer myself in the day" he said as Naruto nodded and smirked. "Arcanine, this is Naruto, I want you to show him firsthand what battling is all about" the professor said as the large dog howled in what could be assumed as agreement.

"Right... so"

"Hmm, If you think we're intimidated by that oversized mutt then you've got another thing coming" the woman yelled before out of her Poké Ball came a large brown rat with abnormally long teeth.

"That goes for me too, you punk" the man said as he threw out his own capsule and a small blue bat appeared.

"Child's play" Professor Oak said as he smirked at his old partner with a hidden fire in his eyes. "Alright Arcanine, Use Ember!"

The large beast snarled before releasing a small spray of flames that forced both Pokémon back before the large dog took a deep breath, making Naruto confused before Oak said two words.

"Use Roar"

And before they knew it, both Team Rocket and their Pokémon were forced out of the house as the pressure from the howling pushed them away, sending them flying and extinguishing the flames that the Fire Pokémon made previously.

"No... This can't be right?!" the woman screamed as the male agreed...

"But it looks like Team Rocket..." he said before together they both screamed...

"Is Blasting off Again." they said before they disappeared from view and into the horizon.

Once they were launched out by the large roar, Naruto and Professor Oak smiled before Naruto returned the Poké Ball back to the older man.

"Yikes, I didn't think Arcanine was so strong" he said as the large beast blew them away with a single roar as the Pokémon Professor laughed.

"Yes... Arcanine was one of my first Pokémon and he helped me through some tough times" he said as Naruto smiled. The Arcanine howled before being recalled into its Poké Ball and Oak was about to call the police before, to his shock, a second Naruto came down in a hurried panic.

"Hey Boss, Boss" the clone said, holding the egg that started to twitch in his hands as the real Naruto immediately focused on the egg. Seeing it crack, the egg seemed to glow before a small light formed from within, slowly taking on the form of what looked like some kind of masked dog. It was blue and had black hind legs while the back of its paws had small bulges forming while it's red eyes slowly went to gaze at the blond trainer in confusion, curiosity and slight hesitation.

"Rio-lu" it muttered as Naruto stared before Naruto smirked and held it in his arms like some kind of new teddy bear before smirking.

"Sweet, uh hey Professor, what kind of Pokémon is this... uh Professor?" he asked as the Professor was silent, switching his gaze between both blonds in the room.

Confused, Naruto followed the professor's gaze to his clone, before back to himself, and the clone again, who seemed to have figured it out all ready.

Disappearing in a plume of smoke, the real Naruto was left alone before the memories of the double came to him and he realized his mistake.

The old man saw his Shadow Clone... and humans... couldn't do that could they.

...shit...

While Kurama laughed inside of the blonde's head, Riolu looked back at the blond as he started sweating bullets on how to explain himself. Coming up with nothing all he blurted out was...

"Um... I can explain..."

* * *

 ** _Extra: Test Day:_**

Today was the day of victory...

Naruto waited with Daisy saying she would hold onto the egg as she watched him take his test. Surprisingly the type match ups weren't hard... at least after she corrected him a few times.

It was weird knowing that Earth was weak against Water... but in some instance it made sense he supposed. This would hopefully be easy enough.

When he was allowed to begin, he immediately froze for a moment... fifty questions and each of them random, flashbacks of Ibiki's exam in his youth being brought up to the forefront.

But that didn't work then and it didn't work now. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the Toad Sage and proud shinobi of Konoha. He passed Ibiki's test and didn't answer a single question. He wouldn't be afraid, he'd stand tall and-

" **If you're done with your pep talk kid... You do have a ten minute time limit, remember** " Kurama pointed out as Naruto froze.

Crap, he forgot about that...

Daisy however smiled and with a small laugh, watched the blond slam his head into the desktop in misery. The exam wasn't the end of the world but the way he was taking it... it was kind of funny to watch knowing she went through the same thing.

Naruto muttered something under his breath and had anime tears coming from his eyes...

Today would be the day of failure...

* * *

 **Ok, so I know Riolu isn't a very creative choice, due to Lucario and stuff but let me explain my reasoning for this.**

 **First of all, Lucario won't be around for a while and while Riolu is still pretty Cliché; he won't be a Lucario until later, giving Naruto a decent enough shot. You want unfair, Give him an Arceus and tell me otherwise...**

 **Second, Naruto's chakra had been transformed into Aura, meaning that Riolu would be a great way to judge how to use his Aura as well as is a Pokémon fit to Naruto's own personality of a fighter/brawler.**

 **Third, I originally wanted a Riolu and give Naruto another reason to explore Kanto other than the whole basic. "Be the Best and Plot Device reasons" and this will be stated in the next chapter**

 **And finally, this will show Naruto that there are more Pokémon out in the world than just Kanto and as a result will want to make him explore outside Kanto, setting up future plots for the other regions.**

 **Now that that's out of the way and you hopefully don't want me dead yet, I have a question or two for you guys.**

 **1: Who should Naruto's Rival be?**

 **2: Who should Naruto travel with? If anyone at all**

 **3: Who should Naruto's Love-Interest be?**

 **Some choices I'm putting for love interests are.**

1: **Flannery:** The Fire Gym Leader of Hoenn: I can see this work out pretty well, not only does she somewhat remind me of Kushina but she also would have a good reason to follow Naruto. Her grandfather was the Gym Leader/elite four in games, and she would travel with Naruto for both experience and self-growth.

2: **Janine:** Koga's daughter and the future Fuchsia City Gym Leader: Ok, now this is a good pairing, I've seen it work well and if you want to check it out yourself you can see it on Kenchi618's Story: The Number 1 Hyperactive, Knucklehead Master: which is a really great crossover following the Manga.

3: **Zinnia:** The Draconoid from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: I can see them having great commentary together when Naruto eventually gets to Hoenn, and by the time he does, he should be a few years older and well old enough to start the romance part of the story. Besides, it's a shipping that's never been done before... and the character development has potential.

4: **Cheryl:** Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum: She would meet him in early Sinnoh and have some time to develop feeling during the Sinnoh Arc. Besides she would be the opposite of Naruto. Her calm and relaxed wandering spirit, to Naruto's rash and hyperactive personality would be a nice combo

5: **Anime-Trainer:** Basically any Pokémon from the Anime that was a one-time or filler character. I won't be doing anyone too old or too young so they would have to be around a year or two from each-other... give or take

6: **Female Protagonist Trainer/ Green/Blue, May, Lyra ECT.** Why not give him something like this. The only problem is that it would have to come from either the Anime... which is something that isn't a problem... or the Manga... which I have not read

7: **Maylene:** Fighting Gym Leader from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum: A Fighting type Gym Leader who has a Lucario and has a spirit similar to Naruto's

8: **Female Kurama/Kaguya Ootsutsuki** : Ok before we get into gender bender territory, let's just remember that Kurama is essentially a form of the Juubi's chakra... which the Juubi is actually a form of Kaguya herself. Would it be weird, yes... would it be funny to see them interact in situations like that... probably so let's give the Male and/or Female Fox-Alien-Tree-thing a fighting chance... plus the whole Tailed Beasts don't really age thing...

And finally on our list would be...

9: **Arcades...:** who again I like to say is not an OC and a character from the Pokémon Reburst Manga. It would be an interesting relationship, mostly because Naruto is basically her "Avatar" in a sense and also would have a relationship to that of a princess and knight. Besides... they already have a child. *Cough Riolu Cough* so why not see where it would go.

 **This isn't a poll so if you have a girl I missed then please feel free to post your objections, agreements or just telling me how freaking stupid I am for putting someone, or forgetting someone on the "list."**

 **And before anyone asks... I know I don't have people like Cynthia, Sabrina or Clair. The fact is that it would be a little hard for me to do this in a setting like this. Remember, biologically, Naruto is now ten-twelve again, It would be hard having Naruto x Sabrina when Naruto already left Kanto years before he was even the right age to start dating. Naruto and Clair's personalities would probably clash a little too often and I already have plans for Cynthia for another Naruto Character on his way...**

 **So anyways those are my questions... and I hope you have a good day.**

 ***Leaves room while wild Mimikyu walks on stage***


	3. Pokemon: Red & Blue

**Third Chapter now and like always... I Do Not own Naruto or Pokémon. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.**

"Normal Talking" or text

 **"Tailed Beast/Pokémon Talking"**

'Mental Talking or thinking'

 _Flashback_

Poké-Dex, Move or Jutsu being used

*Sound Effect*

* * *

Today was the day that he would get his first Pokémon.

That was the thought of one young boy as he headed into town to finally start his own adventure. The boy in question was around ten or eleven as he was blue jeans and a red shirt and matching hat. On his back was a backpack with all the essentials a young Pokémon Trainer would need to start off with.

Town Map, Potion, he even prepared and got himself some Antidote, having been told about the route ahead called Viridian Forest.

"Hey, Red" a voice called out as the trainer in question turned and was faced with another boy. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants while he walked alongside his friend/rival as the two began to talk.

"Blue..." he said as the other boy smirked.

"So, I've hear you were going to see Gramps for a Pokémon" he said as the other boy nodded. He was often silent, not really talking unless he needed to or comfortable enough.

"Well hate to say it but Gramps isn't at the lab right now" he said, surprising the hat-wearing trainer as Blue explained. "Apparently he found another trainer with a Pokémon Egg and what hatched from it was something he hasn't seen in Kanto."

"Wait, you mean another Pokémon native to Kanto?" Red asked as Blue shrugged.

"Don't know, but according to Daisy it was... as she described "Oh aren't you just the cutest little guy" or something" he said with a flat expression at the way his sister gushed over it...

He just wanted to see it in action...

"Well, did Professor Oak or Daisy tell you its name?" Red asked as Blue nodded.

"Yeah, according to Daisy, she called it-"

* * *

"Riolu, you ready" Naruto asked as he stood before Arcanine, who Professor let help see what Riolu was capable of. Now Naruto was excited about the different kinds of Pokémon in the world. Apparently there were over 500 different kinds, perhaps more and Riolu was considered a "Sinnoh" Pokémon.

After having to explain to Professor Oak about the clones, chakra... a lot of other things, he only laughed, saying he actually met another shinobi... he didn't say who but he said that he was a good man he convinced into helping him in his research... something which Naruto agreed with himself.

While he wanted to be a trainer, and he was, he also wanted to learn more about these creatures. Call it curiosity but well, why not if he was in another world. Ero-Sennin always did say information was always an advantage to any good ninja.

Yet Ibiki always said it was a double edged sword. He promised himself that if he ever got back to the Elemental Nations he would keep this place a secret. The last thing he needed... the last thing he wanted was for the Akatsuki, Kabuto, and Danzo to get their hands on Pokémon... that would just be more chaos into the different places.

And if there was another war...

No, he would die before he let Pokémon be abused like that... and surprisingly, Kurama agreed.

While the fox hated the idea of Pokémon Trainers... he could honestly say that at least they were treated better than him and the other Tailed Beasts... there was some kind of respect about Pokémon the humans generally had, seeing them as more than just some weapon to exploit...

But he knew that not all humans were like that. If those stupid people from the other night were any indication, then there were still people out there no better than Danzo... Orochimaru... Fucking Madara!

Trying to calm himself, he just watched as Naruto trained with the two dogs.

"Ok, so let's see, so attacks are... Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight... ok, Let's go for Quick Attack" Naruto said before Riolu nodded and started to run, slowly getting faster before he could match a normal person running and was covered in a white outline of what he assumed was his Aura.

Aura... After he told Professor Oak about chakra, the older man talked to him about Aura. From what he could tell, it was some kind of chakra substitute or something that was fueled by the soul instead of the body.

When Naruto showed him his Rasengan for an example; the old man, despite being shocked, looked at it in amazement before noticing that it was incomplete.

At first he thought he meant the Futon: Rasenshuriken the blonde could create with Wind Elemental Nature but he stated it was something else...

Well whatever it was he'd find out after learning the basics again and oh dear god he was going to loath the basics...

The Water Walking... the Leaf Cutting... the Tree Walking...

Looking at a tree, he could already hear the fox laugh his ass off at his feeble attempts to climb a tree like back at Nami. Focusing back on the battle, he saw Riolu dodge the large dog's Take Down attack and work on his agility and stamina, which from what he was told, was quite a lot.

Riolu was a fighting type Pokémon and they were specialized in hand-to-hand combat. Something he could agree with. Why use some amazing and over the top ninjutsu when you could go with the standard punching someone in the face?

" **Hypocrite** " the fox said, trying to cover it with a mock cough... now if only the cough had any effort in it what so ever...

'Shut up Kurama...' he thought with a slight twitch in his eye. Ok. So maybe he thought that a super powerful justsu was the key... and maybe he sometimes used his clones and Rasengan a little too often... but that didn't mean he didn't still punch people.

"Riolu, keep using Quick Attack" said as he paid attention to how long the attack took to take to charge and how long it would last. From what he was told, a Trainer was supposed to be like a coach and give orders to their Pokémon while they fought so with that being said; he tried his best to remember what the Pokémon Professor said.

To analyze not only your opponent's attacks but your own as well. That would give you the edge and the knowledge to judge certain actions to help get the Pokémon more comfortable with your calls. Besides, why use an attack that would be to slow or get you hit before you could even hit someone with it.

He learned that the hard way when he fought Kabuto when getting Tsunade to be the Hokage... and he almost died because he got cocky.

The images of Riolu being burnt to ashes, frozen solid, torn to shreds was too much for the blond shinobi to take...

Shaking his head, he also learned that Riolu was stronger than faster, thus he wanted to see just how fast the blue dog could actually be. Then he would work on power later.

Heh, Lee would have loved training Pokémon... the image of something like an Oddish using his Omote Renge/Primary Lotus almost made him laugh...

Looking back to the battle, he saw Riolu get his with an Ember Attack before jumping into the nearby lake, coming out later with a glare aimed at the large dog. Naruto cursed himself; he should have paid better attention...

"You ok Riolu" the blond asked at the small pup nodded, Arcanine was holding back, only retaliating and testing the younger Pokémon similar to how Kakashi trained Team 7.

Getting up for round two, a voice interrupted them.

"Ok, I think that's enough" Daisy Oak said as she watched the battle from a nearby stump with a smile on her face as Arcanine nodded and walked to her while Naruto picked up the blue dog in his arms.

"Well, other than that last bit, you did great..." she said as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks... but I should have paid better attention" he admitted as Daisy nodded. Yes he should have.

"Pokémon Trainers need to be focused at all times... it's ok to think of something while fighting but not when the opponent can attack. Just keep your head in the game, Kay?" she said as Naruto smiled while Riolu was given an apple from the older human.

Kurama just smirked, the blue dog reminding him of its blond trainer. It was clear in its eyes that it resembled the brat in several ways, it stood his ground and refused to back down while at the same time held the same light as the Jinchuriki had.

Seeing as they were done here, Daisy hoped on Arcanine and offered Naruto a ride, looking at Riolu, asking him if he wanted to ride on "Mr. Arcanine" again, the two joined the girl and were carried back to Pallet.

Naruto smirked, wondering if he could rival this in some way once he got back his speed and control back...

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak just stared at the two boys as he walked into the lab with them in front of him. He was a little upset and concerned yet impressed at them at the same time.

On one hand they left the village, unprotected and walked into the forest near Pallet before Red was attacked by a wild Pikachu. Thankfully, the Professor was there and caught the timid Pokémon, happy it was a Pikachu and not something more violent like a Primeape or a Scyther.

On the other hand, they were both so excited by the Pokémon they would be getting that they couldn't wait. It would be wrong to get angry at something he did when he was their age, even on occasions he went into the forest without Pokémon and came out fine.

"I should say you two are really eager for a Pokémon of your own" he said as both boys smiled. "However, I want you two to promise me to never do something that reckless again" he scolded.

"Sorry/ Sorry Gramps" came the two replies as the professor smiled. With that out of the way...

"Ok, Red, I already have a Pokémon for you right here" he said as he took a Poké Ball from his desk before Blue protested.

"What, Blue I'll give you the one that I just caught-"

"Oh come one Gramps, You said it was the same one Daisy had when she started" he said, somewhat whining as Professor Oak couldn't help but smile. He remembered how Bill and her both got their own Pokémon from Mr. Pokémon when they were younger... those were precious memories for the old man.

"...Fine, go ahead" he allowed before taking out a Poké Ball from his pocket and holding it to Red. "This Pokémon is the one from the forest... I'm sure this will work just as well" he said as Red took the Pikachu and smiled, offering thanks while Blue took his own Poké Ball and brought out his own Pokémon, Red doing the same.

Before Red was a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail, meanwhile Blue looked at what could be described as a brown little fox that seemed to look around and saw the Pikachu, walking to it with a smile. Pikachu, being a wild Pokémon, looked around confused before seeing another Pokémon. Thinking it was another battle. It tried to escape but eventually realizing that wasn't the case.

"Wow, this is so cool" Red said as he watched the Pokémon start to interact with one-another while smiling, Soon enough the Pokémon were called back and Samuel continued his speech before he noticed Daisy and Naruto come through the doors with a smile on their faces and Arcanine now back in its Poké Ball.

"Well, it's nice to see you two back from training" he said as the boys looked at the two. They recognized Daisy easily enough but the newcomer was new. He had blond hair with two whisker marks while wearing a new orange shirt with black pants and sandals. His black and white backpack being carried now and a headband on his forehead. He didn't know why his headband was in his backpack when he found it with Riolu's Egg but he was just happy to have it.

"Huh, hey Daisy, who's this guy, your boyfriend or something?" Blue asked as Naruto and Daisy looked at him, Naruto in confusion and shock while Daisy did so in mild anger and embarrassment. Just because she was with a boy didn't mean anything...

"Hey professor" the blond greeted before looking at the other two boys. "Uh... who are you guys?"

"Name's Blue, and this is Red" one boy said as the other one remained silent. Naruto blinked... Blue? Red? What were with the names? It would be like calling him Orange, or a girl Green...

Then again this was a place called _Pallet Town_ so he just assumed it made some sense. With a smirk, Naruto introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said as Red smiled and Blue smirked before realization struck him. Naruto Uzumaki... the one with the Riolu.

"Hey, I want a match" Blue said as Naruto just looked at him.

"No thanks" he rejected before everyone looked at him. Blue was angry, Daisy frowned with Red and Samuel sighed, more so since he knew Naruto wasn't from Kanto or the other regions apparently. Seeing the looks, Naruto was confused. "What's with the look-?"

"You can't say no! Have you no honor?!" Blue yelled as the professor explained.

"Naruto, when someone challenges you, you have to agree. You can withhold certain Pokémon but you still have to battle" he explained. Looking confused, he turned to Daisy who nodded.

"But can I heal Riolu first?" he asked as Professor Oak sighed and gave him what looked like a yellow berry.

"That is a Sitrus Berry, eating that should restore most of Riolu's power and stamina" he explained as Naruto smiled and brought out Riolu. The Blue dog looking a little winded as he still tried to recover from his "fight" with the older Pokémon.

"Riolu, this is a Sitrus Berry, it's supposed to help you gain your power back" he said as the blue dog smiled and took it. After eating it and feeling his energy come back before he noticed the others in the room. He could recognize the professor and the only girl in the room but the two other boys were new.

While Blue looked at the Pokémon with a smirk, Red was amazed at the creature. He never saw a Sinnoh Pokémon in person before and seeing it was an amazing sight.

"Well now that you got your Pokémon out, let's go" he said as Naruto looked at Riolu with a sheepish smile, especially when the Pokémon looked at him confused.

"Yeah... about that" he started to saw as Riolu knew it was time for another battle, and not one for training...

* * *

Upon leaving the Lab, Naruto and Blue squared off as Blue had his Eevee out and Naruto smirked with Riolu, having a similar expression. While he was still winded from fighting Arcanine. The brown fox was not Arcanine... so he was confident he would win...

But was it confidence... or arrogance...

That was what remained to be seen.

On the side-lines, Daisy, Red and the Pokémon Professor all looked on with interest. If he was being honest with himself, he half-expected Blue to challenge Red first. Guess Naruto and Riolu caught his attention instead while Red looked at the blond in confusion.

"Hey, Professor Oak?" he asked as the old man looked at the young trainer. "Who's Naruto anyways?" he never saw him in Pallet. Was he from Sinnoh? And why didn't he know the Trainer Battle Rules. Daisy looked at him, wondering the same thing before the old man smirked.

"He's a child from a place called Konoha. He was currently swept up in a storm and was saved by a man named Kurama before he left to become a Pokémon Trainer... as for the Pokémon Egg; he said it was a gift to someone named Arcades..."

"Arcades... but wait, that didn't answer why he didn't know about the rules..." the professor smirked.

"That's because he never planned to be a trainer until a few days ago" and even then that wasn't really accurate. From what he was told and lead to believe, Naruto wasn't from any of the regions. In fact he was actually from a place with shinobi and if what that man said about the Elemental Nations... then this would be either a very interesting match... or a one-sided slaughter...

Red was still confused before looking at Daisy, who in turn gave him a small smile. "He actually just got his license last night and helped grandpa deal with those poachers last night."

Red blinked as he looked at the blond in a whole new light. So this kid was someone who fought off someone like Team Rocket and was actually experienced enough to fight them back without flinching.

"Then again he used Grandpa's Arcanine... and just really stared and watched him battle... but he's learning. He actually reminds me a little of you, Red."

Huh, he reminded her of himself.

Looking at the blond, he awaited the first move to be made. Blue smirked and started the spectacle.

"Ok, Eevee. Use Tackle" he said as Naruto smirked.

"Riolu, Quick Attack" he said as Riolu jumped out of the way and gathered strength to move. The battle was on, and only one of them was going to win.

The only question was who?

* * *

 **So this was Chapter 3. Now I decided to go with the Pokémon-Yellow Game for Red and Blue. However, that doesn't mean that they'll have their same Pokémon from that game. In fact I plan on keeping Blue's team close to the Fire-Red and Leaf-Green version.**

 **Back with Red. The reason I picked Yellow version was because 1: Naruto already had a Pokémon, and 2: it seems that the third games are actually the ones that seem cannon in that universe.**

 **Cynthia Calling out Giratina and the player from Black and White.**

 **Red having the Pikachu and the three starters, as well as a Snorlax and an Espeon/Lapras in Gold/Silver and the remakes. It makes sense since Yellow version is the only one out of the three you can naturally/ without trading, get all the starters as well as Pikachu, Lapras, Eevee and Snorlax. This was even hinted that the Snorlax Red caught was the same one from Celadon City blocking Cycling road. So for the most part, I'll be using the third games of each generation like Platinum, Emerald and so on.**

 **With Black and White, Sun and Moon and X and Y, I'll just use the one's that make the most sense from the way I see it. Maybe make my own set of events combining the two of them like Emerald did to Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Now onto Red...**

 **...Please don't hate me for this...**

 **For Red, I'm making his personality a silent-to-strangers but talkative-to-friends kind of guy. In the remakes, your rival calls you a "Chatty Gossip" so he was either being sarcastic or actually proves that Red isn't as quiet as everyone makes him out to be.**

 **Finally about the whole "Sinnoh Region Pokémon" type of deal. We all know that Pokémon are all over and saying there are "Only 150-151" is a pretty moot point by now so I'm going off the Regional Poké Dex has them under.**


	4. Of Rocket's Green

**Chapter 04: So from the Reviews I've seen you guys generally like where this is going and I had a few suggestions for love interests and rivals... and for that I thank you. Some of these suggestions are for pairings, Misty, Dawn, Hilda, and even some support for the Female Kurama, Arcades and Zinnia. For rivals I've had Trip and Yellow from the Manga. Like always I Do Not own either Naruto or Pokémon, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he continued down the road of Route 1 and onto Viridian City with Riolu right behind him, munching away on an apple that Daisy had given him for food for the Pokémon. That being said he needed to get some food in the next town if all he had to eat was some trail mix and fruit. Riolu may have liked it but that didn't mean he really did.

Besides food, he needed other things for his Pokémon. Potions, Antidotes, Poké Balls and maybe some ramen on his way. Riolu smirked as he finished his apple before stopping and looking to the left. Naruto stopped soon afterwards and looked at his partner in confusion.

"Huh, what's up buddy?" he asked before his answer came as he saw a girl around his age selling things. Curious, he decided to check it out while Riolu followed. The girl in question wore a black dress with matching colored boots and white gloves. She had brown hair and a smile, worthy of a saleswoman... or a con artist.

"Oh, oh is that a Riolu" she blurted, taken back by the Pokémon while Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, Riolu just hatched a few days ago" he said before the blue dog was snatched into her arms as she knelt down and hugged the blue Fighting type Pokémon.

"Oh, he's just so cute... so you're from Sinnoh" she asked as the blond looked away.

"N-not exactly" he said before she started her sales pitch.

"Well how about buying some Kanto goods from me" she said before gesturing to the shinobi, her merchandise. Looking at her with a sweat-drop, he decided to ask a question.

"Do you have any Poké Balls?" and the girl smiled and went to get something in her bag.

" **She's up to something** " Kurama said as Naruto nodded before she pulled out some different colored capsules. They were colored with a yellow and black design as the girl smirk.

"I have something better than Poké Balls. Behold the Ultra Ball" she said, holding one to his face with a smile. "With these things you can catch any Pokémon much easier than just using plain Poké Balls."

While Naruto looked interested, Kurama remained on guard. Something was wrong but he detected no lies in her describing those... Ultra Balls as she called them. Still he could sense something amiss and that was when his answer came to him in the form of the near-mute child from Pallet.

Screaming rather loudly at that.

"Hey, you con-artist" Red screamed as Naruto and the girl turned to him in shock before recognition was on their faces.

"Red? wait, con-artist?" the blond asked before the girl, caught jumped out of the way and brought out a Poké Ball and to their surprise she released a pink-creature with a swirl of hair and large eyes before she smirked.

"Okay, well then Jiggly, use Sing" she commanded as the Jigglypuff started to sing in a weird type of song. Naruto blinked before he slowly started to get sleepy while Red was scared. Whatever this thing was doing was slowly making him fall asleep...

" **Stay awake you idiot** " Kurama's voice echoed as Naruto woke up, his chakra... err... aura activating and keeping him awake as Red and his Pikachu fell to the ground, sleeping like a log. Riolu looked tired to before Naruto ran over to it and started shaking it. Red eyes widened and Riolu shook of his slumber, both addressing the girl and the pink Pokémon.

"What was that, who are you?" Naruto asked, eyeing both the girl and the genjutsu singing pink... balloon thing... The girl herself stared at the boy in shock that her Pokémon's attack had no effect and curse to herself. She hated to fight, but she knew how.

"My Jigglypuff can put people to sleep" she said a little annoyed before a small smirk appeared on her face as she held up another Poké Ball and out came what looked like a pink blob. Her Jigglypuff was a Normal Type and was at a disadvantage towards the blue dog.

"Oh, and my name is Green by the way" she said as Naruto stopped. Seriously, Green? So first Red, then Blue... now Green... was there a yellow? Was there an orange and if not would he be called orange?

"Good to know" he said as he looked at the pink blob in confusion before looking at Green and back to Riolu before he saw her pull something out. Naruto instantly froze as he recognized the device.

"Is that a Pokédex?" and if it was, how did she get one. Instead of answering, she pointed at the Riolu with it and scanned the screen.

"Known Moves... level... oh, a level 9 Riolu, my-my, so you are pretty strong" she complimented as she smirked. "Okay Ditty, now use your Transform" she ordered as the pink blob was covered in a bright light, its shape changing into Riolu's before in its place was a perfect clone of the blue dog.

"What the, how-"

"Use Quick Attack, Ditty" she said as Riolu was attacked and pushed into a tree from the fake. This wasn't the time to ask questions, this became a battle and Naruto glared.

"Riolu, you ok" he asked as the blue Pokémon got up and narrowed its eye on the fake. Seeing that, Naruto nodded. "Then take that thing down, Quick Attack"

"Follow up with the same" Green ordered as the two Pokémon ran at each-other. Naruto frowned as he pulled out his own Pokédex and pointed it at the former pink blob.

Ditto:

When it spots an opponent, its body transforms into an almost perfect copy of it

Great, so a copy-cat. Guess that just meant for him to kick its gooey ass back to normal. "Riolu, don't give in" he said before slowly inching his way towards Red. If he could wake the other trainer and his Pikachu up...

"Jiggly~" the Balloon Pokémon said as the blond turned around and saw the Jigglypuff in front of him while blocking his way to the other trainer.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you wake him up" Green said with an amused grin as her Jigglypuff protected the sleeping trainer. Also if by some chance the kid did win then he'd be going to sleep with another lullaby from the pink Pokémon.

Everything was going to plan... or at least it would be if not for an explosion happening right next to them. Looking back, the kids noticed two figures dressed in white as Green froze and Naruto got into a fighting stance. Now what?

"Prepare for trouble" a woman with red hair started out before a blue haired man continued.

"And make it double" he said before the woman took over.

"To protect the world from devastation" she said.

"To unite all people within our nation" he replied.

Naruto just stared as he looked at the scene in confusion. This seemed familiar... has he been here before?

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" she continued.

"To aim our reach to the stars above." the man said now with a rose in his hand.

Oh dear god he has been here before... these guys were... what were they called again

"Jessie" the woman introduced.

"James" he said with a smirk.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said as Naruto remembered... yay...

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" he finished before what looked like some kind of cat with a coin on his head appeared before the two rockets with a smirk

" **Meowth, That's right** " he said as everyone stared at the newly introduced Rocket Trio.

"...Did that Pokémon just talk?" Naruto asked out loud as Riolu just walked over to Naruto, now that the fight was technically over with... Green ordered Jigglypuff to return to her in case she had to make a quick escape. Ditto returning to normal as seeing as the blue dog was no longer the main concern for it anymore...

"Oh great, what do you guys want" Green asked annoyed and a little nervous as Naruto looked at the girl, did she know them from somewhere.

"Listen little girl, we don't like being tricked." the woman said as the man spoke up.

"Those Ultra Balls you sold us were all fake, a sham" he said as Meowth nodded and smirked, claws out.

" **And lying little twerps like you need to be taught some manners** " the cat said as Naruto looked at her. She sold Team Rocket... an organization of Pokémon poachers... fake Ultra Balls.

Why could he believe that?

"Uh, hey" she called to him with a nervous smile as he became the center of attention. "You wouldn't mind helping me out here, right boss?"

Wait what.

"I mean, I'm just a lackey for the big guy here. And he's the brains of the operation..." she said, telling the curious Rockets this while slowly backing out of the fight.

...What! Oh that lying little-

"So he's the boss huh, seems rather scrawny" the woman said as she observed the boy with a calculative glance as the man smirked.

"I agree Jessie; this twerp doesn't look that impressive." Naruto frowned. They were what... 17 or something. Not even ten years older than him and they called him a... twerp?

"Don't worry, we aren't here for a refund" the woman said as the cat suddenly grinned.

" **All we want are you Pokémon** " he declared as he lunged at the Ditto, who was able to squeeze out of the cat's grip while Naruto glared.

"Riolu, Quick Attack" he ordered before the blue dog charged at the Scratch Cat Pokémon and sent him flying before he hit one of the trees and got up with a glare.

" **Alright, what's the deal... huh, what's that Pokémon**?" the cat asked before the two other Rockets looked at the blue dog. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he saw Green start to inch away. Not wanting to deal with this on his own and pissed he was just scape-goated by the pink Pokémon-using trainer; he ran to her and grabbed her wrist.

"H-hey, what the heck-"

"Oh no you don't. You tried to trick me, attacked my Pokémon and now make me have to deal with those guys" he said miffed as he nodded towards the Rocket Trio. "If you think you can just leave me here then I'm going to kick your damn ass myself." he threatened as his eyes slowly started to slit into more of a foxes.

Green froze as she nodded dumbly before the blond returned his attention to the Rocket Trio with a narrowed glare while Riolu quickly joined him.

Deciding to not risk getting attacked by the blond kid who started to scare her, she reluctantly agreed and called for her Ditto to battle.

"Glad to see you're done with that little lover's quarrel" Jessie said as their attention went back to Riolu.

"I can't say I've seen a Pokémon like that before... Hold on a moment" he said as he went through what looked like a deck of cards before he eventually smiled. "Aha, here we go... that a Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon... It's a Fighting type Pokémon found in the Sinnoh Region... and it's considered a Rare Class: C Pokémon" James said as Naruto was confused.

"Rare Class, what now?"

"It means your Pokémon is one not many people have or can normally find..." Green said as Naruto looked at her before nodding. He'd ask her more about that later, right now...

"Little boy, hand-over that Riolu right now" she demanded as Naruto frowned. Yeah... no, he was keeping his Pokémon and keeping them away from it.

"How about you guys get lost instead" he said as they looked annoyed before suddenly...

"Uh... my head..." Red muttered as Pikachu got up feeling drowsy from his nap.

"Another pest" the woman said, not even seeing the sleeping trainer as James sighed.

"Just like all the rest" he said overdramatically as Meowth smirked

"And he has a little mouse with him."

"Pikachu..." he said as he saw Naruto and Green before noticing Team Rocket and instantly got up. What happened, and what was going on... he didn't know but he'd ask Naruto later.

"Oh, look. Your friend's awake so now I can leave right-"

"You're staying here" Naruto demanded as he noticed the Rockets bring out their Poké Balls.

"Ekans, come-out/ Get them Koffing" came their cries as two purple Pokémon appeared in a bright light. One was a snake with a yellow rattle on the back of its tail and matching rings etched on its body while the other one was a floating rock with a smile and producing smoke.

"Koffing... and Ekans..." Green said as she checked her Pokédex as Red called her out on it, not getting an answer. "Level 10: Ekans... Level 10... Koffing... Level 10 Meowth..." she muttered before pointing it at Pikachu. "And a Level 12 for the Pikachu. And with my Level 10 Ditto..."

Naruto meanwhile muttered something about Riolu being the lowest level while said Pokémon looked confused. "Well I think we should be good to go" she said before looking at Naruto. "You should switch Pokémon; Riolu isn't doing the best... and is at the disadvantage here."

Naruto said nothing before Green guessed-

"Riolu's your only Pokémon... isn't he" she said instead of asked, the blond shinobi sighing with his hand on his face. "Then just stay out of the way, Blondie" she said as Naruto frowned with Riolu and him looking like they were struck with a glove.

Before he could reply..."Pikachu, Thunder Shock" Red commanded as Green got in the game.

"Ditto, Transform into Ekans"

"Ekans, use Wrap"

"Koffing, Smokescreen"

While the fight was going on, Naruto frowned before looking over to Green's stuff before seeing the white cat smirking. " **While that twerp is busy with that battle, I'll be busy making a pay day** " he said before he was attacked by Riolu, with Naruto starting to smile.

Meowth was, if he recalled, a Normal type. Normal was weak against fighting and if he wasn't going to be fighting the Rockets... perhaps a substitute would work.

" **Hey, what's your problem you stupid mutt** " the cat yelled as he brought out his claws and went into attack, a grin never leaving Riolu's face. This was going to be fun...

"Ekans, Poison Sting" Jessie demanded as the snake shot out several needles from its mouth while the yellow mouse avoided them and shot an electrical shot in retaliation.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock" Red said again before he noticed Ekans get hit by Koffing, who was thrown by Ditto taking the Snake Pokémon's form. Seeing the two Poison Pokémon on their last leg, Red saw Ditto transform into a Pikachu while Meowth was kicked into the pile of Pokémon, Riolu looking proud of himself as Naruto looked at the girl.

"Disadvantage, huh..." he said a little cocky as Green rolled her eyes before an evil look crossed her face.

"Ditto... Thunder Shock"

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock"

With two Pikachu's using their attacks, the three Pokémon were electrocuted before the electricity mixed with Koffing's gas, and caused an explosion.

Jessie and James stared before they were hit by their Pokémon, who were repelled from the blast and caused them all to fly through the air.

"Darn...it, we got careless..." Jessie cursed.

"It was a setback... we won't underestimate them again..." James swore to her.

" **Yeah... but for now...** " Meowth said with swirls in his eyes from being kicked around by the blue dog.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again..." they yelled as they disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Green smirked as she saw the Rockets disappear from view, he Ditto being recalled and her day getting much better since they left.

"Ahem" two voices called out as she froze and turned around and saw too unsatisfied customers. "Oh yeah... they were still angry with her."

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed while Red stood there with his hands in his pants pockets. Green just gulped and took a step back. "Well that was fun but I really have to get going now so... I'll be on my way and-"

"Hold on... Red, you have Poké Balls... right" he asked as the boy nodded "How much did those cost?" after a silent estimation...

"$200: per Poké Ball" he said as Naruto nodded.

"As for you, Green" he said before reaching into his pocket. Green looked horrified at this before she saw him take out... wait, is that his?

"300,400,500" he said counting the money in his wallet before stopping at 1,000 Poké and smirking. "This is enough for five Poké Balls, right?" he asked as he held out the money to Green. Both she and Red gaped at the action before Green quickly spoke up.

"Y-yes, of course it is." she said before handing over the five "Ultra" Balls to him where he then spat on the tops of them, rubbing off the paint and revealing it was in-fact, just a regular Poké Ball.

"Ok then, you're good to go" he said as she went to get her stuff when Red tried to stop her. Naruto however stopped him, his face covered by his hair and shaking slightly.

"Well, it was nice meeting and doing business with you boys, but the Amazing Green has places to be. Things to do-"

"People to rip off" Red growled as the girl laughed and jumped off the cliff with a Poké Ball in hand before they soon saw hr float away on her Jigglypuff, using it as some kind of hot-air balloon.

"Whoa..." he muttered before he felt Red glaring at him."What?"

"Why did you let her get away" he demanded as Naruto just smirked. Before Red could say anything else to the blond shinobi smirked.

"I didn't" he said as he held an empty wallet, it wasn't his... and it wasn't Red's so the only other option was...

"...No way..." the hat-wearing boy said as Naruto laughed, both Pokémon returning to their trainer's sides.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll give you your refund" he said as he paid the other trainer back. She would be pissed by the time they met again... but hopefully that would be quite a ways to go. Until then, he had some Pokémon to catch.

"Well, I guess this is where we split up again... see you later then, Red" the blond said before Red spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto... we're both taking the Pokémon League challenge... right" Red asked as the blond Jinchuriki stopped and turned to the other trainer.

"Yeah... I guess, why?" he asked before Red smiled.

"When we get there... I'm not going to lose" he declared as Naruto started to smile at that.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on losing either... right Riolu" Naruto said as Riolu nodded in agreement. He was excited for the Pokémon League, while he didn't like fighting that much, he could tell that he wanted to see the world and get stronger.

"Yeah... but Pikachu and I are going to go for the top" Red said as Pikachu hopped on his back and smiled. The two trainers just laughed about it while they continued their way to Viridian. A true friendship and a rival to boot. Not to mention a pay day and maybe if green didn't hold it against him... another new friend.

* * *

 **Chapter four is finished and I introduced not only Green from the Manga but our favorite Rocket Trio. Now we have two Rockets for the price of one and now with Red and Naruto traveling together, which won't be a permanent thing, we can get into Viridian Forest.**

 **Also I decided to add Green as a pseudo rival for Naruto. Basically it's her quick-wit vs. his to an extent so while they won't be official rivals, she will be an acquaintance to the blond and has a reason to get back at him.**

 **Also for Team Rocket. I'll be honest, whether it's nostalgia or just me actually liking these clowns... I just couldn't leave them out of it. Also I have plans for them in the story. They won't be as important as most other characters but still, they could become allies in certain conditions...**

 **Parings... I decided I'm either going to go with Flannery, Zinnia, Female Kurama, a rival like May, Dawn or Leaf/Green or Arcades. Mostly because of the overall Timeline. I have an idea for it that would be an interesting twist but if I pull it off then that would cut out some ideas for paring possibilities. Also... no harem... as much as people might that.**

 **That being said, The first shinobi will appear a little after Vermillion City so any guesses to who the person is and also what should the Pokémon he or she gets. It's not a legendary... but it might not be a Kanto Pokémon either.**

 **Finally I have to thank all of you... I hope you guys like the story so far and since we're approaching Pewter City, I think it's time for Naruto to add to his Pokémon Team.**


	5. Viridian Forest's Yellow-Wisteria

**Well, Chapter five. Again I Do Not own Naruto or Pokémon. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively. Also, heads up... this chapter is a little dark.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he headed into Viridian Forest, a little angry that the gym leader was gone from the city, meaning that he had to go back later. While he was walking to Pewter City, Red decided to leave and explore more out on Route 22, deciding to look for more Pokémon.

Holding his hands behind his head, he decided to consider his plan of action. He clearly needed to catch some more Pokémon if he wanted to take on the Pokémon League challenge... but even with the Poké Balls he bought from Green, he didn't really see any Pokémon he wanted to catch.

Yeah, he could catch a Rattatta or a Pidgey... but he didn't want to catch all the Pokémon he saw, what was the point in having all the Pokémon... if it meant he'd just leave them when he got back home. Professor Oak even said that he didn't need to catch them all to register them on his Pokédex. Speaking of which...

 **Kanto Pokédex: Pokémon-Scanned**

#10: Caterpie: Seen

#13: Weedle: Seen

#16 Pidgey: Seen

#19 Rattatta: Seen

#23 Ekans: Seen

#25 Pikachu: Seen

#39 Jigglypuff: Seen

#52 Meowth: Seen

#59 Arcanine: Seen

#109 Koffing: Seen

#113 Chansey: Seen

#132 Ditto: Seen

#133 Eevee: Seen

 **National Pokédex: Pokémon-Scanned**

#447 Riolu: Caught

Seriously, he already saw at thirteen Pokémon and hasn't even bothered to try and catch one yet. Though to be fair, it was probably for the best if he just had Riolu...

Well maybe one or two more he could work with.

" **Naruto... I thought we agreed that we weren't taking fifty of those things with us everywhere** " Kurama pointed out as Naruto nodded. He and Kurama had a long talk about this, Heck... the only reason Kurama put up with Riolu was because it was apparently a gift and a means for Naruto to blend into this world...

"World" being the key word...

Kurama had not doubts now that wherever they were weren't the Elemental Nations... he didn't want to tell the blond yet but it was clear that whatever happened... where they were was somewhere else entirely.

Next was this aura and chakra business... or as Naruto just got used to calling it by that stupid name of "Chak-aura"

It was worse than when he mispronounced it as "Cat-tra"

After some time thinking, he realized that aura was similar to something else. When he finally discovered what, he was a little nervous and if every Pokémon had this aura-if every human had this aura... and could control it as well as the shinobi could...

...

That wasn't even getting into those legendary Pokémon that old man was talking about... Kyogre and Groudon... Dialga and Palkia... and for the first time in a long while...

Kurama was nervous... no, he was scared... scared that some of these creatures could actually wipe the blond out like some kind of insect... and end up taking his glorious nine-tailed ass with.

He took pride in his strength... pride bordering on arrogance, but he knew there were stronger beings then him. The Juubi being the main one... but now...

...

'You ok Kurama' Naruto asked through his mental connection, getting a grunt from the fox. Deciding to leave the Fox alone, he looked back at Riolu and smiled his thoughts were interrupted however when he felt saw near him on a branch. Looking up in a tree saw a bug Pokémon... from what he could remember...

"A Weedle" Naruto said as a small smile appeared on his face. He may have battle a trainer who had a Weedle but this was a wild one. Well since Bug Pokémon were easier to catch than other Pokémon in the world, then maybe this would be good practice.

"Hey little guy..." Naruto said as he climbed up the tree, the Weedle looking at him before out of nowhere, lunged in hopes of stinging the human. Catching it in mid-air out of instinct, the blond fell to the ground as Riolu looked concerned. Growling slightly, Naruto voiced his concerns.

"H-hey, what's the big idea here!" he demanded, his response was being sprayed with silk that caused the shinobi to throw the Bug Pokémon in the air before it landed in front of Riolu. Ripping the string off his face. Naruto growled. Ok, he tried to be nice so if that's the way he wanted to play it...

He didn't even bother battling it; he just threw the Poké Ball and caught the Hairy Bug Pokémon before taking the capsule containing the little smug caterpillar.

On one hand, he was annoyed that his first Pokémon to catch was a Weedle... on the other note...

"Riolu, we finally have our newest friend" he said with a smile, Riolu happy to have another Pokémon to talk to... hopefully not attack him either. Deciding to let the newest member out, the bug looked confused before looking at the blond in minor annoyance as Riolu walked up to it, seemingly starting a conversation with the insect.

Naruto smirked at the fact they seemed to get along as he checked his Pokédex again.

#13: Weedle: Caught

And with that, he sat down with them. The bug taking notice before giving in and eventually befriending the stupid human. As the two Pokémon were talking, Naruto smiled.

" **So, you caught a stupid bug** " Kurama said with a smirk as Naruto instantly began to twitch.

'Can't you say something supportive for once, like I don't know "good job" or, "Congratulations"' Naruto complained before he saw the fox start to smirk.

" **Ok then Brat** " the fox said before in an overdramatic and mocking voice.

" **Congratulations Naruto, you caught the stupid hairy bug... way to go, you're number 1** " he cheered before golf clapping much to the blonde's ire

Now he was twitching... violently.

'Damn it Kurama' he screamed as Kurama just laughed. Sometimes the blond liked the fox better as a monster trying to kill him...

"So... you guys ready to-" he asked before he heard a loud scream. Springing into action, the blond shinobi ran to the source.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl wearing a straw hat and a yellow tunic ran from the forest as large mantas Pokémon slowly followed behind her. With it was a woman with a trench coat, sandals and sun glasses. Seeing the girl run towards a dead end, the woman smirked.

"Seems like the game of cat and mouse ends..." she said as her Scyther had a large smirk."Now, if you're done with the nonsense, shall we head back to H.Q" she asked while the girl tried to find a way to escape. With a sigh, the woman sighed.

"Honestly, you children are annoying... but sadly I can't really do much about that..." she muttered as she recalled her current mission.

"You... why are you doing this, who are you people" the girl asked as the woman sighed.

"I am no one, I am nothing but a shadow" she said as she looked at her scythe to secure the girl.

"Then what did you do to that Pokémon... Its eyes..." she asked now near tears as the woman sighed.

"Which is why we need Viridian Forest Trainers like you... you kind are a rare breed, gifted with powers that will benefit our establishment." the girl still stood her ground as the woman just smirked.

"I'll never join a poacher like you" the girl screamed as the Scyther looked back at its trainer.

"Don't worry, you don't need to officially join... we have ways to persuade you... all we need is your abilities..." she said while walking closer. As the girl screamed the woman sighed. Why must children be so noisy...?

"Now let's go" she said, grabbing the girl by the wrist before a voice called out to them.

"Halt, who goes there" a kid's voice demanded before a kid in samurai armor appeared while the woman looked confused and the girl looked horrified.

"Well now, are you a Viridian Forest Trainer as well" she asked while the boy frowned.

"Nay, I was not born in these woods though I see these groves as my own home... and I will not allow you to harm that screaming maiden." while the girl blushed slightly, the woman just sighed.

"Oh my... how pitiable and here I thought this wasn't going to get a little nasty" she said before turning to her Scyther. "Please take care of the boy" she commanded as the samurai grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket.

"You won't be defeating me without a fight" he said before throwing out his own Pokémon to battle. "To battle, Pinsir" he said as a large stag beetle-like Pokémon appeared ready to fight.

"Oh my, what a beautiful Pinsir... perhaps this won't be a droll as I thought" the woman said as she sent out another Pokémon, a large plant resembling some kind of pitcher plant.

"Victreebel, restrain the girl with your Vine Whip, will you" she said as the large plant's one vine wrapped around her before the Samurai narrowed his eyes.

"Now if you don't be a good little boy... my Pokémon is going to have a little snack" the woman threatened as the plant Pokémon held the girl above its mouth.

"How about this instead" another boy's voice called before she saw a boy run to grab the girl with another one with a knife covered in strange blue energy appear, cutting the vine from the Pokémon's head. In a painful scream, the Victreebel howled in anguish while the boy with the knife cut the girl loose.

Before the Victreebel could retaliate however, it was sent flying back from a spin kick from the boy who grabbed the girl and then slammed down by a blue dog.

The woman looked angry, the samurai looked shocked; the Victreebel was unconscious while the young girl looked at the boy in shock. Angered at the boy who interfered with her mission, she snarled and returned her Pokémon. Its vine would regenerate in time... time she didn't have for this mission.

There were too many of them, One boy she could take... two wouldn't be any different, but this second boy, he was something else as she realized to boy who attacked her Pokémon disappeared into a plume of smoke.

"What was that..." the samurai muttered as the woman added her two cents

"You... you wretched child... how dare you harm my beautiful Pokémon" she demanded with her voice filled with Venom.

"You ok" Naruto asked as Riolu joined him followed by Weedle. The girl just nodded with tears in her eyes, she almost died but she was saved at the last moment. Seeing her nod, Naruto addressed the woman with a matching glare.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be" he demanded as the woman got even angrier.

"A powerful person that you just made an enemy of... Scyther, kill him" she demanded as the Mantas grinned madly and rushed at the boy. Naruto however jumped back onto higher ground while Riolu pushed the girl out of the way while Weedle just stared.

"No, Pinsir go after that Scyther" the boy commanded while the woman intervened.

"Come out, Grimmer" she said before a purple sludge appeared from another Poké Ball, ready to fight and with a curse, the Samurai stood his ground.

* * *

Naruto growled as the giant mantas kept following him, Naruto glared before pulling back out the knife. He really hoped this would work. Throwing it at the mantas, it was shock when the knife transformed into a clone of the blond and grabbed it. With a hand sign, the Clone did one thing it could do.

He had five minutes, he couldn't waste it now...

"T-transform" the clone yelled as the mantas was surrounded by blue energy before in a puff of smoke, turned into a round ball. Seeing his chance, the blond smirked. "Now to finish it..." he said before kicking the ball into a lake and running away, he bought himself he wasn't sure what Pokémon that was but he also didn't know how well it could swim... thinking about it, he also cut off that other Pokémon's vine off...

Hopefully that woman won't sue him or something...

"She just sent that manta to kill you, her suing you is the last thing on her mind" Kurama said as Naruto shrugged. Considering the fact that the overgrown plant was going to eat a little girl and that psychopathic mantis was trying to kill him... yeah, he really didn't care at the moment.

Upon arriving, he noticed that the large beetle was still fighting some purple goop while the woman glared at the samurai with Riolu glaring at the woman while protecting the younger girl.

"So, what else do you got" the blond asked pissed off while the woman just looked at him in pure malice. How did he escape, where was her Pokémon.

"What did you do to my Scyther" she howled at him as Naruto shrugged.

"It tried to kill me, so I kicked it in a lake" he said as the woman was now hyperventilating. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Get the brat, bring her to H.Q and now... this boy, oh this worthless brat dared to hurt two of her precious babies. She would remember this; she would find out what she could about him and then end his life...

"So you never did answer who the hell you were lady" Naruto said as he jumped down and glared at her before she started to calm down. If he wanted to know so badly.

"You may call me... Wisteria of the Seven-Shadows" she said with a cruel grin. "And I guarantee you however, the next time we meet, I won't go so easy on you...I'll make you beg for mercy and enjoy your ear-splitting screams..."

Seven Shadows? Oh great, was this another Team Rocket or another Akatsuki. Either way he was ready to battle before she started to meld into the shadows, hence the name he supposed before she said one last order to her Pokémon. She was done with it now; it couldn't even last against a mere Pinsir...

"Grimmer, Explosion" she barked as Samurai felt his body numb before running away with his Pinsir being returned to the Poké Ball. Naruto followed suite as he grabbed the girl and Riolu grabbed Weedle before jumping out of there while the purple Pokémon started to glow.

The forest shook from the explosion as Samurai lost his helmet from the ferocious wind from the blast. Naruto however covered the girl with Riolu doing the same to the bug before the Pokémon were blasted away by the winds into the forestry.

Once the explosion died down, all that remained were purple pieced of sludge here and there... and a giant crater. As Riolu and Weedle got up, they moaned and rejoined their trainer, who was still holding onto the blushing girl.

She was only nine, so being held like this was pretty embarrassing, especially if it was from a boy she never even met before...

"Ok... what the heck..." he moaned as he got off of her and fell onto the ground. He was exhausted; Doing clones, with enough power for two separate transformations really took it out of him.

Back home this would be nothing... even when he was still an actual Genin before meeting Ero-Sennin he could do this and more without being tired. What was going on with his chakra... why was he getting so tired?

"A-are you ok" the girl asked as he was checked on by both her and the two Pokémon. Naruto just moaned while Kurama sighed. He really needed to train now more than ever. It was an impressive feat he managed to hold onto a Henge/ Transformation Jutsu for more than a few minutes... speaking of which..."

* * *

Scyther was confused as it dragged itself back onto land... nearly drowning in the bottom of a lake. It was angry and wanted revenge but before he could go find the blond human, it sensed its mistress come before him.

"We retreat... for now Scyther" she said in a hollowed voice as she recalled the mantas into its Poké Ball. After reclaiming her baby... she turned around from the boy and sighed, calling her boss. In a few rings later, a voice answered.

"Wisteria... how is the mission" a man's voice asked as the woman sighed.

"Mission to retrieve the girl is a failure-" she admitted before she was interrupted.

"What... what happened Wisteria... you have never failed me before..." he demanded as she sighed, she would have to tell them about the boy... how dangerous he was... "I will be awaiting you back at Alicia Island" he said as she nodded.

Sometimes she wondered how she got in this kind of shit in the first place...

* * *

"So, who are you anyways" the girl asked as Naruto smirked, albeit with a cringe.

"Naruto Uzumaki... and you" he asked as the girl nodded slightly.

"Yellow" she said as Naruto just stared... really, Yellow, he name was yellow.

He could handle Red and Blue, he could even tolerate Green but was this the generation to name your kids after some kind of color or something, he was joking about meeting a person named yellow... just a joke.

" **Well... I guess if we count that Wisteria brat... we have our full rainbow huh... Orange** " the fox said amused

'Damn it Kurama' the blond shouted before eventually recalling his Weedle and trying to get up. He felt weak, he felt too tired still...

"Naruto... hold still" she said before the samurai kid walked up to them. Taking notice in Naruto's condition before kneeling over to him.

"What's wrong, are you injured" he asked as Naruto just gave him a glance, finally feeling the chakra exhaustion leave him.

"Just... a little... tired" he said before collapsing on the ground. Seeing this, Yellow began to panic while Samurai got up and grabbed his fellow trainer.

"It will be dark soon... We should head back to my cabin" he said as he began carrying the blond to his home, Yellow following while Riolu followed. After leaving, no one noticed that the purple sludge had taken form, and left unseen into the forest... looking for its master once again.

* * *

 **Well that was Chapter 5. So I decided that for Kanto, Naruto's rivals are going to vary between Red, Blue and Green.**

 **Red's rivalry with Naruto will be similar with Lee's. Despite his passion, Rock Lee trains to better himself and would probably teach his Pokémon to do the same, They're on friendly terms and when the time Red and Naruto face each-other in the Pokémon League, it will be one heck of a battle.**

 **Blue is going to be similar to both Sasuke and the classic rival in Red/Blue, Fire Red/Leaf Green and Gary (Mother-F$* &ing) Oak. He'll be acting cocky to an extent and be trying to find the most powerful Pokémon he can while trying to aim for the best spot as the Champion.**

 **I already discussed Green in the last chapter but basically, she won't be a true rival. She is going to show up but when she does it will be either in as a con-artist or a passer-by. However, she will be helping Naruto and have a similar relationship like Link and Maple from the Oracle Games... Bumping into each-other once in a while.**

 **Also, I decided to throw a third wheel on so to speak, basically a mysterious organization that may be more dangerous than the Rockets, so they plan on being a secondary antagonist to Naruto while on his journey.**

 **Also one last tidbit, I plan on tackling the gyms a tad... differently than the games and anime tends to do so. Now with Yellow I plan on having her join Naruto as a traveling companion for two reasons.**

 **1: She knows some things about Pokémon that Naruto doesn't and despite the differences in opinions they both still love Pokémon and has dreams of their own...**

 **2: Seeing them together would also help each-other out more in the outcome. Yellow wants to protect Pokémon and wants' to get stronger with Pokémon of her own, Naruto meanwhile wants to learn more while at the same time feel more comfortable around others with his abilities. Naruto will help Yellow become a trainer while she will help Naruto become more comfortable with his abilities.**

 **And no, Yellow won't be a paring for Naruto if anyone asks, she will be similar to a little sister while Naruto will become like an older brother to her. And thanks to JChittester for reminding me of Yellow in the first place... I wasn't going to include her but he gave the suggestion for her being a rival for Naruto.**


	6. Gym Battle: Naruto vs Brock

**So this will be the last chapter, until I finish chapter 5 for Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kishi. Also this is the chapter featuring Naruto vs. Brock for the Boulder Badge. I'm going to be changing things up for the gyms regarding how you handle them so depending on how you like the little change will determine how often I use this kind of rule. Also after some thought... I think I figured the paring for Naruto. Also one last thing. Naruto Will catch a legendary Pokémon later down the line, so any guesses are accepted but I kept you waiting long enough... I Do Not own either Naruto or Pokémon. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

Five days... after spending five days in Viridian Forest, the blond smiled, enjoying the sights of Pewter City. Behind him was Riolu, who looked just as amazed while Yellow looked around herself.

In the last four days, the blonde girl decided to travel with him while Naruto was training with his Aura. While he was still much weaker in using his abilities than he was as a graduated shinobi and Genin of Team 7, Naruto was able to improve. He could make more than ten clones... but the strain afterwards proved to be a little much.

Next was his other jutsu he used. After having to resort to the Henge/ Transformation Jutsu against that Scyther, he tried to see how long he could hold a transformation for. He used to be able to hold it for around only three or so minutes... now he could hold it for around ten at a time.

After that was what he really regretted doing, even first learning the skill. To climb trees without the use of hands... after trial and errors... many, many errors, he finally mastered it once again... before falling off the tree and right into Samurai.

He was really grateful to swordsman for letting him stay and train for the four extra days and not only did he get stronger, so did his Pokémon. Riolu learned a new move that he was told would help him in the battle while his Weedle evolved into a Beedrill from the mock battles he had with Pinsir.

Yellow meanwhile, had a different response to seeing him train. While she wasn't as angry as she was for his training, she seemed to baby the Pokémon a bit, not liking them train themselves into the ground. He wasn't abusing them... oh sure, have them fight in a giant Pokémon Battle Royal with Pinsir, and some wild Beedrill and suddenly you're the bad guy...

So after Yellow healed them while kicking a mildly beat up Naruto while calling him a jerk, the blond had to both apologize and promise not to get into another fight like that again...

...When she was around...

After leaving the cabin, Naruto talked to her about her own Pokémon, only to discover she never wanted to be a trainer and was satisfied in just meeting a Pokémon... then she talked more about her dream and the Aura Guardians... he still remembered that conversation with the two.

* * *

 _Looking around him, he tried to get up only to be rushed by a blue blur, Riolu. Behind him was the girl he saved while another kid wearing shorts and a tee shirt looked back at him and smiled._

 _"Ah, good. I see that you're awake at last" he said as Naruto looked confused._

 _"Uh... where am I" and why did it feel like he just wrestled with Jiraiya? The girl looked relieved as the boy crossed his arms._

 _"You are in my cabin... it was getting late and I didn't feel comfortable leaving a fellow Pokémon Trainer out in the wilderness" he said as Naruto nodded with a small smile forming on his face._

 _Looking down, he noticed his shirt was gone while he noticed the girl looking at him concerned before-_

 _"How did you do that clone thing" she asked as the blond shinobi looked at her before he realized that he used ninjutsu in front of them both. Seeing as his cover was blown before it even began, he decided to explain._

 _"Well... I'm a shinobi" he said as Yellow looked a little worried as Samurai looked interested. He was no stranger to the art of ninjutsu, knowing that the Fuchsia Gym leader was an expert on the arts._

 _"I see. But that still doesn't explain how you did that trick... or is that a secret of your clan" Samurai asked as Naruto blinked. He thought he was going to have to convince them but apparently he didn't._

 _"Not really... I can use my chakra... or aura I guess and channel it through my body" he clarified before Yellow spoke up next._

 _"Like an Aura Guardian... wait is that why you have a Riolu?" she asked as she picked up the blue dog into her arms. If the dog had any complaints, he didn't voice them while Naruto just looked confused._

 _"An Aura Guardian?" what was that... some kind of royal knight? Seeing the confusion, Yellow decided to explain._

 _"Aura Guardians are heroes, able to use Aura like the other Pokémon... they can do all sorts of things those Psychics and other People can't normally do."_

 _Psychics? He'd hold that bit of information for later..._

 _"The greatest Aura Guardian in the world was the great Sir Aaron. They said he could befriend any Pokémon in the world. His mastery of his aura was so great he could read the feelings of other Pokémon, create defensive barriers, heal others and even sense other aura."_

 _Yellow had heard the stories when she was younger... and since she was like him, a friend to all Pokémon, she wanted to follow in the legendary man's footsteps._

 _She also had a small crush on the man... but that was besides the point... So as she continued to talk about Sir Arron's deeds and abilities of the Aura Guardian's Naruto couldn't help but smile._

 _"So that's an Aura Guardian... sounds like a sage in a way" he said, amused as he imagined someone going around with great wisdom, befriending all kinds of Pokémon while using Senjutsu to protect and fight... The sensing of other aura..._

 _The defensive abilities..._

 _Able to withstand otherwise fatal or damaging effects..._

 _Being one... with the world... around..._

 _No way, just no way. That couldn't be it... could it? That could explain it... but that should have been should have felt it... but then again, he never really tried to._

 _Closing his eyes and starting to meditate, the others looked confused as Riolu looked on before both Yellow's and Riolu's eyes widened as they could feel a surge of Aura returning to the blond shinobi. One his eyes had opened, they had flashed into a yellow color before returning to blue not even a second after._

 _"No way..." the blond sage muttered with eyes wide open in realization..._

* * *

After that, Naruto believed what Kurama suspected.

Aura wasn't just chakra. It was chakra mixed with diluted natural energy... a weaker form of Senjutsu. And suddenly things started to make sense. It wasn't that he was weakening; his body was absorbing the natural energy from the world around him, making it harder for him to fully control his abilities while at the same time, small enough for him not to notice the shift.

Though in his defense... he had bigger priorities to focus on. Like waking up after dying back in your twelve or so year-old body and in some strange world while having no idea how you got there. That was a good example if he heard one before.

However unlike the Sage Mode from training with the toads, his body would just be exhausted after overuse. In every definition of the word, Naruto became a perfected sage.

Now all he needed to do was train his aura... Maybe that's why he was given a Riolu from Arcades... did she know... who was she anyways

He still couldn't remember, and neither did Kurama. They both agreed that she was the key to how they got here so since then, they would ask around... But now wasn't the time to rest, after all... Naruto had a gym badge to win.

"So you really are going to do this... The Pokémon League Challenge I mean" Yellow said as the blond nodded and headed towards the gym. Riolu smiled as Yellow sighed. She guesses she could see the advantages in this but that didn't mean she really liked it.

"So, any advice" he asked. In his defense she knew more about Pokémon than he did so he'd take any advice given at this point. All he got from Samurai was that the Gym Leader used Rock Type Pokémon...

"Yeah... be careful. Rock Types are really strong" she said before nodding. Walking through doors, he was met with a familiar trainer in a red cap.

"Red?" Naruto asked as the other trainer turned around and smiled.

"Naruto... and who's she" he asked as his Pikachu appeared, causing her to hug it into her arms while looking at the older child.

"I'm Yellow... I'm traveling with Naruto" she said as the Pallet Town trainer nodded.

"So, any advice..." Naruto asked, wanting to know more about Brock and his Pokémon team before Red smirked.

"He almost took me down, if it wasn't for Mankey... Well just don't let your guard down" he said with a smile as Naruto nodded.

Entering the Gym, Naruto was met with an older boy in his teenage years. "So, I take it you're here for a Pokémon Battle as well?"

"Yeah, I'm here to find this Brock-guy for a match" the shinobi said as Riolu nodded his head. Amused, the older boy spoke up again.

"Well you're in luck. I just finished healing my team... and also I still have some time before I need to lock up for the day. I suppose I can have one more battle."

"Oh, so you're Brock then" Naruto asked as the man nodded before ushering the blond to follow him.

When Yellow was about to follow him however, Brock interrupted. "I'm sorry, but only the challenger can enter this room" he said as Yellow frowned but eventually nodded in understanding. Red smiled and promised to wait with the girl as Naruto thanked him and entered the room with Riolu behind him.

Once he did, he was brought to a room with a computer and what looked like a scanner.

"Before we begin though, do you have your Pokémon license" he asked as the blond pulled out his Pokédex. According to Professor Oak, it was all he needed to challenge the Gym Leaders of the different cities. Seeing this, Brock took it and placed it on a scanner. Soon Naruto's information appeared and Brock looked at it in interest.

"I see. So you have seen enough Pokémon to challenge the first gym while at the same time, have only two Pokémon on you..." he said with a smile while Naruto looked confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah... why?" he asked as Brock answered.

"Gyms are meant to be used to guide trainers and we can accept challenges only if they reached a certain quota. Determining how many kinds of Pokémon they've seen, how many Pokémon they caught..." he said returning the Pokédex and back and giving it to the blond. "While you haven't caught enough Pokémon to battle, you've seen enough to usher a battle."

"Wait, so was that why I was told to scan all the Pokémon I could?" he asked out loud as Brock nodded.

"We gym leaders also have to make it a little more even... So, how many badges do you have?" when Naruto didn't answer, he knew and tapped in something on the computer next to him. Soon two Pokémon named appeared under Brock's name and he left. "That computer will help you register the Pokémon you use in our battle, just return them into their Poké Balls and place them on the scanner over there."

Looking to where he was pointing, the blond saw a machine with what looked similar to the scanner and nodded before Brock went through the other door. Recalling Riolu, he placed his two Poké Balls in the holes and saw a light appeared from under them. After a minute, their pictures, attacks and overall states were shown.

Riolu: Level 15

Type: Fighting

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight, Force Palm

Beedrill: Level 13

Type: Bug, Poison

Ability: Swarm

Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, String Shot, Fury Attack

Seeing the Pokémon's information appear on the screen, he took back his Poké Balls before heading out the same door as Brock. Seeing the room covered in boulders, the only thing that was different was a huge computer screen on the wall. To his surprise, it showed both his and Brock's pictures with two Poké Balls under them and four black spots indicating potential future Pokémon for other trainers.

"Seems like you're ready then" Brock said as he got a one last nod from the blond, who sent out Riolu, ready to fight. "Well then I should tell you this, since this is your first gym battle, there are certain rules to these matches."

"Certain rules?" the blond asked as Brock nodded.

"Yes, first it depends on how many badges you have... depending on the amount, we Gym Leaders have to modify our own teams to combat it. In example... You don't have a single badge... so I can only use two Pokémon." Naruto nodded, understanding that so far while Brock continued.

"Also, each gym has its own set of battle rules... you could have three on three or six on two, in the challenger's favor of course. Also, you could have to fight in certain terrain that benefits the Gym Leader, like a pond for Water Pokémon... or a garden for Grass Pokémon."

"Or like rocks... for your Rock Pokémon" Naruto said as Brock nodded. Looking at the trainer, Brock continued one last rule.

"Finally, there's the board" he said while pointing to the computer screen. "Our Pokémon we're using have all been registered in that system to help prevent Pokémon from being injured too badly or worse, we implement the International Battle System."

"Wait, the what?" Naruto asked before Brock sent out his first Pokémon, it resembled a head with two arms at the side. Seeing the screen light up, a Poké Ball under Brock's name revealed Geodude's picture while a health bar of sorts appeared under Brock's own picture, which now was replaced by Geodude's.

"Think of it like a RPG game of sorts. When the Pokémon's "health bar" goes down to zero, then that Pokémon is considered defeated. The main battle is to knock your opponent's Pokémon's life bars to zero. Do all that to the other teams Pokémon and you win."

Naruto nodded at that, while not knowing what an RPG meant, he understood the mechanics of it.

"So simply put, when we get hit, our health on the screen goes down. And when it goes down or is knocked out..."

"Then to Pokémon is disqualified, the next one able to take its place is sent in to battle... however like I said, there are certain rules each gym has..."

Naruto nodded and sent Riolu out. Seeing Riolu's data appear on the screen, Naruto had one last question.

"So, Brock" he asked, getting the attention of the Gym Leader. "What's your special rule?"

Brock just smirked and declared-

"My rule is easy. Using all the Pokémon you can, you have to defeat us. You can even swap out Pokémon after rounds..."

So basically kick their asses, and the ability to switch out Pokémon as well... There was only one thing to say to that.

"Let's go, Riolu!" Naruto cheered

"Geodude, Lets go!" Brock ordered before a voice echoed from the computer monitor.

Riolu vs. Geodude: Battle Start

And with that the battle began, Brock ordering the first command. "Geodude, Tackle" he said as the Rock Type pushed off from one of the boulders with its arms to reach the blue dog.

"Riolu, dodge it and Force Palm" Naruto said as the blue dog proceeded to jump on one of the boulders and jump over his fellow Pokémon before turning around with a blue glow emanating from his paw. Seeing this, the Rock Pokémon brought up its arms in defense as the Fighting Pokémon landed a hit, forcing it back and embedding it in the boulder before Geodude managed to wiggle free.

"Use Rock Throw" Brock ordered as Geodude looked around before picking up some of the broken pieces of the boulder and chucked it at the blue dog. Riolu jumped away and held behind another boulder before Brock smirked.

"Tackle" he ordered as Geodude went through the rock, almost hitting the blonde's Pokémon. This was bad and glancing at the board, the Rock Pokémon was only a third of the way down. He needed to deliver a massive blow... but how... wait.

That could work.

"Geodude, keep using Rock Throw" Brock Ordered as the gray Pokémon picked up more stones and continued the attack, Riolu picking another boulder to hid behind before the next orders came

"Tackle"

"Use Quick Attack and grab it from the side" Naruto ordered, with memories of his training coming to mind while Riolu had a smirk. Jumping away from the boulder, Riolu waited until he saw the boulder shatter and Geodude charging through it. Seeing his opportunity, the Pokémon rushed towards it with Quick Attack before grabbing one of its arms.

"What the-"

"Throw it" Naruto ordered before the blue dog began to spin itself and using its strength, threw the rock Pokémon into the middle of the battlefield. While it tried to regain balance and mobility, it also tried to locate the blue Pokémon. Once it saw it, it was over.

"Force Palm" Naruto said as the blue dog pushed his paw straight into Geodude's face, sending it back and causing the remaining health bar to deteriorate to nothing.

Geodude... Unable to battle 

* * *

While Naruto and Brock handled their battle, Red and Yellow walked on the edge of viridian Forest while Red showed her his different Pokémon. Yellow was amazed at all the different kinds, already having four Pokémon, twice as much as the blond trainer did as she looked at each one.

The yellow mouse... Pikachu. A tiny bird called Pidgey, a Bug Pokémon called Butterfree and the Pig Monkey Pokémon, Mankey. She was amazed and from what she heard, a trainer named Blue passed by a day before Red did. But she did have one question.

"Why do you have them fight though" she asked as Red looked at her. "Pokémon shouldn't be fighting all the time, they keep getting hurt. So why did you want to take the Pokémon League challenge?"

Red said nothing at first before a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, I wanted to see all kinds of Pokémon and complete the Pokédex but in order for me to do that, I need to get stronger. If I don't then I can't keep moving forward. I took the league so we could get stronger... so we can keep seeing the world."

Yellow was stunned. That was an answer she expected from Naruto. She never really understood the other blond sometimes before looking down.

"Do you think...? I could become a good trainer?" she asked as Red smiled. Of course she could, once she was old enough. Hold on...

"Your nine, right... when's your next birthday?" he asked while the girl looked at him confused.

"Another month" she replied as the boy smiled. One month away... the it shouldn't be much of a problem then. Looking back, he noticed a Pokémon that caught his eyes, and a familiar one at that.

A wild Pikachu.

With a smirk, Red sent out his own Pikachu, ready to battle. Perhaps an early birthday gift was something he could afford after all.

* * *

Naruto stared at the large rock snake in both shock and amazement. If he ever could, he would catch an Onix. That being said, he knew that Riolu was still a little tired. He needed to test these waters out first, so to speak. Hopefully the Bug Pokémon won't get too angry with the shinobi...

"Riolu, return" he said, recalling the Pokémon inside his Poké Ball while Brock smirked.

"Wise, you're using another Pokémon and saving your Fighting Type for the next battle." Naruto said nothing, when you put it that way, he was an asshole. Regardless of that though, who said he was just going to go out and leave his Pokémon alone. He needed a scout and that scouts name was.

"Let's go Beedrill" he said as a large bee Pokémon with three stingers appeared looking ready to fight. Upon seeing Onix however, it turned to the blond in protest. He wanted him to fight that. Yeah... no, It was ok with staying far away from the large snake...

He liked living thank you but when Naruto whispered something in its ear; it eventually gave in and prepared to fight. Promising himself that if he wasn't rewarded with the blonde's bribe he would sting him straight in his...

Onix vs. Beedrill: Battle Start.

And with the war cry, Beedrill sped off.

"Onix, use Tackle" Brock commanded as the large rock Pokémon moved, hoping to attack the bee-like Pokémon as Naruto smirked.

"String Shot" he ordered as the bug spat out silk all over the stage while dodging the large Pokémon. Brock looked on in interest as he had seen and experienced this same kind of tactic.

Not again...

"Onix, use Rock Tomb" he ordered as the large snake gave a loud war and slammed his tail into the ground, causing the boulders to rise up and fall around the area, nearly hitting the wasp in the process.

"Beedrill, Use Poison Sting" Naruto commanded as the wasp held up its two stingers on its arms before they started to glow in a purplish light before a shower of lavender needles shot from them. While Onix wasn't bothered much by it, Brock looked on in interest.

'First String shot to slow Onix down... now... 'His eyes widened before it was too late. Looking back at the board, he saw that Onix's profile picture now had a Skull next to it and seeing Onix trying to take down Beedrill, he also knew that it was in some kind of discomfort.

"So that was your plan..."

"Yeah, if I slow it down then I can hit it easier and won't have to worry as much" the blond said looking on in pride.

"I meant about you poisoning it with Poison Sting" he clarified while Naruto blinked; he did what now with how? Looking back to the screen, he noticed what Brock was talking about.

"Huh... I guess I did" he admitted on the accident, while Brock just stared. This was an interesting match to say the least... but sadly it had to end much faster than he'd like.

"Onix, use you're Screech" he commanded as the larger Pokémon roared and a loud sound-wave was echoed throughout the gym. While Naruto covered his ears with Kurama getting irritated, Beedrill was in a much greater sense of pain, staggering in midair while Onix slammed its tail into the bug, sending it back to earth.

It was a one hit K.O and Naruto recalled the Bug Pokémon.

Beedrill... Unable to battle

Left with one other option, Naruto brought Riolu out once again as the blue dog stared at the large snake. Looking back at the screen, the blond smirked while Riolu prepared for battle. Onix was poisoned and slowed down from whatever thread was still barely holding it back. In a case like this, Naruto failed to see how string stopped to slow the giant Pokémon but at this point in time, he didn't ask.

"You ok to go. Riolu" he asked as the Fighting Pokémon nodded and with that, the final match was about to begin...

"..."

"..."

Riolu vs. Onix: Battle Start.

* * *

 **So a cliff hanger, to build in some drama. Plus my head is killing me, I think I'm starting to get sick so I'm going to take a break for now and work on Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kishi when I feel better. Also with the gyms, I'm making them each have their own rules and following something similar to the games and Pokémon Origins with the health bar.**

 **Finally to make up for Gym Puzzles, I'm using the rules for trainers to overcome certain obstacles in a way to replace them. Imagine fighting a Ghost type in a dark room or a Water type Pokémon in a pool, similar to Ash vs. Misty.**

 **Finally with the upcoming chapter, I have one last question... whose side are you on?**

 **Team Helix... or Team Dome...**


	7. From Boulders onto Stones

**Alright. So Chapter 7: So I decided to overall parings for the story and I'll be placing them out on the note next chapter as well as updating the summery. So that being said, there were a few reviews I read and again, I like to thank you guys for your feedback and responses... this is actually a story I love writing and seeing all the likes and followers is really appreciated. I write because I want to entertain people and I hope that this story does just that...**

 **But enough of me babbling about that, I think it's time to jump right in. As always, I Do Not own Naruto or Pokémon. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Riolu vs. Onix: Battle Start

"Onix, use Tackle" the older boy said as the large snake made of rocks lunged head first where the blue Pokémon was.

"Retaliate with Force Palm" Naruto said as the blue Pokémon retaliated and delivered a blow to the larger Pokémon. Onix roared but otherwise shook the attack off before the snake gave another roar.

"Screech" Brock ordered as Onix's roar became much louder causing Riolu to close his eyes and cover its ears the best it could. "Change to Tackle" and soon the large

"Quickly, Counter" the shinobi commanded before Riolu was surrounded by a bright light and Onix was sent back. Seeing the monitor, Naruto smirked as the Rock Pokémon's meter was in the red, adding the poison. The blond said only one more thing.

"Riolu, Quick Attack" was all that left the blonde's mouth before the blue dog ran out of the hole in the floor from the Tackle it suffered and after dealing one last solid blow, the larger Pokémon fell down. Naruto glanced at the board with a smile. The winner was clear... and he was proud in Riolu's growth.

He won... that much was obvious...

* * *

"So now that Riolu and Beedrill are healed, we can head to Mt. Moon next... right" Naruto asked as he looked at the map while two Pikachu rode on their own trainer's shoulders. Seriously, where did Yellow catch a Pikachu?

Said Pikachu, otherwise nicknamed Chu-Chu, was smiling with Red's Pikachu while Riolu walked next to Naruto with a smile. He was glad to see the other trainer's partner, much more since Yellow had a partner as well. It was clear though that the younger female Pikachu had a small crush on Red's own yellow mouse.

"Yeah... if memories serve it was known as three different things" Yellow asked as she had hearts in her eyes. "The first place they call it is-"

"The Cavern of the Stars is an amazing place, please don't forget your Repel and camera to take your very own memories" a new voice echoed as the three stopped. Looking at the voice, the familiar one that both Red and Naruto knew so well before, they soon spotted a familiar girl wearing a familiar black dress, boots and white gloves.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Naruto muttered as he noticed Yellow walk up to the con-artist with an unassuming smile. On one hand, he wanted to see how this would go... yet on the other hand... it felt wrong to just watch.

"Should we do something" Red asked as they saw Yellow and Green start talking to each other. After around a minute or two, the girl noticed them and in an impressive speed for a young lass like her, she immediately went to tackle the blond down to the ground with a glare that would do Sakura proud.

"Hello, Green" the blond greeted as Red and the Pokémon just stood there to watch the girl chew into the blond.

"Oh no you don't, you think I didn't figure out what you pulled on Route 1" she yelled as Naruto feigned innocence.

"Me, what could I have ever done to such a nice, compassionate girl like you?" he asked as Green continued to glare.

"Does the fact I found my wallet missing, and then empty ring any bells?" she asked as Red looked away. Naruto blinked as he tried to remember, even humming before faking enlightenment.

"Oh yeah, you tried to trick me with those fake Ultra Balls... so how's that going for you" he asked before the girl just glared.

"Ah... am I missing something?" Yellow asked as Naruto smiled.

"Oh, you weren't here when we met her. Green, this is Yellow; Yellow... this is a con-artist-"

*Slap*

"Don't call me that... I'm still mad at you." she growled as Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew he should be angry with being slapped but honestly, he just wanted to take the piss out of Green.

"You tried to trick us and it failed, Why can't we just move passed that. I mean I still bought some merchandise and helped you with Team Rocket" he said as she looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"No, you just stood there and had Riolu attack the talking Meowth" she said, ignoring Yellow question her about the said talking Meowth.

"No, I was there and fought when you were going to ditch me after you scammed them" he reminded as she huffed.

"Yeah, whatever... just what do you want anyways?"

"What do you have" he asked honestly, thankful she wasn't as upset as she seemed. Besides, he'd pay her back, providing she had something to sell him in return. Following her back to the shop, she pulled out some kind of bottles resembling bug-spray. Holding it up, she began her sales pitch.

"This is Super Repel; it's able to last for a full twenty minutes... explore the great Mt. Moon, known as the Famous Cavern of the Stars. All without being held back by infamous Zubat."

"Um... what's a Zubat" Naruto asked bluntly as everyone looked at him in confusion. They were practically one of the only species known throughout well nearly everywhere. The only place they weren't really common were maybe Unova...

"How do you not know what a... you're messing with me" Green accused before snatching the Repel she gave the blond shinobi back with a glare. In his defense, a Zubat might be pretty common but for someone who hasn't even known what a Pokémon was for a month yet... he could be cut some slack on this.

"You... don't know what a Zubat is... really" Red asked in a mix of curiosity and confusion. He knew what Zubat are; Green knew what Zubat are...

"Help me!" a voice screamed out as a man ran out of the cave, attacked by a horde of wild Zubat. That guy knew what a Zubat was... wait, crap.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock" Red commanded as the yellow mouse shot out a burst of electricity at the Zubat, the trainer deciding to catch one while he had the chance.

"...So, those were Zubat..." Naruto muttered as Green grinned at his stunned reaction. Oh dear god if that was a normal occurrence then he'd want fifty Repels at least.

" **Cry-baby** " Kurama voice as he rolled his eyes. They were just bats, bloodthirsty, homicidal bats. Naruto went through were in the Forest of Death. As the Zubat fled, Red ran up to the guy with Yellow, the later looking at the Zubat in worry.

"H-hey, you ok, mister" the boy asked before he was grabbed in a hug by the former victim of the Zubat.

"I'm alive, oh thank-you. I was sure I was going to be killed, to be consumed by the Zubat but then my hero appeared in a flash of lightning... Thank-You!" he cried in gratitude.

"..." was Red's only response, what does someone even say to being thanked like that?

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed, Yellow coming back to check on him.

"Why were those Zubat attacking you" she asked as Green walked up to the group.

"And do you want any Repel" she asked as Naruto gave her a look, as if asking her "Really?" The man however smiled, adjusting his glasses and nodding.

"Right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Seymour... I'm a scientist from the Pewter City Museum and Research Center" he introduced. "I decided to come here to look for the Moon Stone" he declared as everyone looked at him in interest.

"Moon Stone?" Naruto asked as Seymour nodded.

"Yes, legends tell that in ancient times, a meteor fell from the heavens and landed here, in this mountain. And that is why I am here, so that I can unravel the secrets of the mystery." Nodding, the group nodded.

"To find the Moon Stone... that is my goal, one filled with hopes of knowledge, dreams and romance" he said before he started to frown. "However, this isn't possible, not with Team Rocket hanging around."

"Team Rocket" the group cried. While Yellow may not have encountered them, she heard of them while Green looked nervous and Naruto and Red narrowed their eyes. For Red, he was angry that Team Rocket was harming Pokémon. Naruto was annoyed. Seriously, it was either Team Rocket or that crazy woman...

Was she of Team Rocket origins as well?

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked scared before Seymour lead them back to the cave.

"You are trainers, right?" he asked hopeful as the three out of four nodded, Green albeit hesitantly. "Alright... just be careful" he warned as the group walked through the cave. Meanwhile, three figures appeared from the trees.

"Here that Jessie, seems like our comrades are here"

"Hm... while I normally don't like getting involved with our own affairs, I heard we were only digging for some old fossils..."

" **But if that Moon Stone is actually real, then that means we can shoot back to being Number One** " the Meowth cheered as the two humans smiled.

"Those Twerps were lucky last time..." Jessie muttered.

"But is seems their luck-" James started before being interrupted.

" **Just. Ran. Out... Meowth.** "

* * *

As the group crept behind some rocks, they followed a passage covered by lights. While Naruto and Red took the front, Green took up the rear, ready to flee when she needed to. Seriously, freaking Rockets... she wondered why no one came around, especially when this was one of the highest areas of tourism.

"How come whenever I try to make a sale and you two shows up I somehow get dragged in this mess" Green muttered while Red frown at her accusation and Naruto chuckled quietly. Just his own bad luck he assumed.

"This isn't right" Yellow said as she held Pikachu in her arms as she looked at the lights. "These lights are messing with the Zubat, the poor things are confused..." she said as Seymour nodded.

"I know... The Pokémon here are suffering from those thugs, they were used to weaken the Pokémon so they could catch them while they worked... on whatever it is, I don't know?"

"So whatever it is, we need to be careful then, right" Naruto asked as Riolu was ready to fight if needed to.

"Pikachu... we're counting on you..." Red said as the Pikachu nodded.

"Ditty" Green whispered as the pink blob appeared from its Poké Ball and slowly oozed over her to transform into a girl with black hair and green eyes to hide her identity. She heard about the Rockets and their "Hit List" so if she was getting involved with them, she rather not be recognized.

"So, what's the plan then" Naruto asked as he looked back at the group. "Because I don't feel right about leaving Team Rocket here." No one did, and he could probably take them down since he regained some of his abilities back to a decent level... or at the very least is able to fight.

"We have to stop them somehow" Red said with a sigh as Yellow frowned.

"Can't we just call the police..." she asked not wanting her new friends to get hurt. Her Pikachu however wanted to fight so begrudgingly she was stuck here.

"That might be for the best... Maybe we should head back to Pewter-"

"You hear something?" a man's voice asked as the five all hid and the Pokémon followed. Soon two grunts passed by.

"I don't hear anything?" his partner asked with annoyed expression on her face, while the man sighed.

"I guess, but seriously, do you think that what the boss told us was true, I mean about that Legendary Pokémon..."

"Don't know, but according to the rumors, we find the Moon Stone, we find the Pokémon..."

As they left, the group came out of hiding while Red narrowed his eyes. Seeing them head to another part of the tunnel, they turned to Seymour, hoping for answers.

"What did they mean by Legendary Pokémon, professor" Red asked as the man frowned.

"I don't know... but clearly this is a discovering in the making... The Moonstone might have some connection and the only Legendary Pokémon I can think of that they could be talking about... I wonder"

"Pokémon Fossils... Legendary Pokémon... what could it mean..." the scientist wondered out loud as Naruto and Red looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey, where are you going?" Green demanded. Red turned around while Naruto looked to Yellow but before he could answer, another voice answers him.

"You're staying right here" a woman's voice said as they looked up and saw a familiar trio, making Naruto moan, Green flinch and Red narrow his eyes.

"What... we're spotted!" Yellow screamed as Naruto glared. This was bad, especially when he saw that the two grunts from before came back, hearing Yellow's scream.

"What's going on..." one of the grunts asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes, turning around to face them. While Yellow and Seymour watched the Trio do their "Motto" Naruto, Red and Green focused on the grunts.

"What, why are there a bunch of brats here" the older man yelled as the woman frowned.

"I thought we stationed a guard at the entrances, how did you get through?" Wait, there was a guard. Upon seeing Green look confused and Seymour looking scared, he wondered what happened to their supposed guard if they just happened to sneak in here.

Right now were the Rockets in front of them.

"Riolu" Naruto called out as Red did the same, bringing out his Mankey while Green turned around to battle the Trio.

"Green, Yellow, I want you two to get Seymour out of here" Naruto said as he saw Riolu face the two grunts as Red's Pikachu faced the Rocket Trio.

"What, you can't they'll kill you" green screamed as Yellow looked hesitant before seeing Red nod. Saying nothing else, she grabbed Seymour's hand and led him to the entrance.

"Oh no you don't" the female grunt said as she threw a Poké Ball with her partner following suit and soon a large rat appeared, one Naruto remembered from Oak's Lab. "Raticate, stop them" she yelled as the large rat followed them before Riolu ran up to it, using Quick Attack, slamming it into a rock.

"Riolu, handle that one" he said as he saw them both use Raticate. Did they all use Raticate... no, that wasn't right, if they did then Jessie and James wouldn't have-

"Go, Ekans" Jessie ordered. "Koffing, Go" Yelled James.

"Pikachu" Red said as Naruto focused on the two grunts. Holding his hand in a familiar cross, he was about to help before Kurama stopped him.

" **Brat, did you forget you weren't supposed to show off?** " he asked, irritated that the blond was going to make clones... again. Once at Oak's Lab, that was an accident, twice was to save that Yellow girl... but there was no need now, He had to stop being reckless and showing off.

"Is anyone out there" a voice echoed but he paid it no mind.

Sighing, Naruto nodded before running towards Riolu and preparing to fight while Red ran the other way prompting Jessie and James to follow him. He was about to bring out Beedrill before something shot from the cave entrance, a red and white ball, reminding him of a Poké Ball. Seeing the Rocket grunts look worried, he was about to check his Pokédex before he heard Yellow's scream.

"That's a Voltorb...It's going to explode!" she warned as Naruto froze and ran towards the grunts, his Pokémon following suit before the blast went off. As the cave ceiling began to fall through, trapping Naruto with the grunts, he looked back, he saw Riolu made it while the Raticate were hopefully blown back and not caught in the rain of boulders.

Looking on his person, he was happy he still had Beedrill's Poké Ball and sighed before he saw the two Rockets starting to get up, the blond punched the older man into unconsciousness. The woman glared as she noticed her Raticate landed right by them.

"Raticate, Bite" she ordered as Naruto jumped back.

"Riolu, Force Palm" he ordered as the blue dog slammed a glowing blue paw into the large rat. Seeing her Pokémon knocked out in one blow, she recalled it before running to tell her boss while Naruto sighed. But he had one question... how were the others doing?

* * *

Red looked back as he heard the explosion shoot him and the Rockets out from their spot while they were fighting. Pikachu glared at the unconscious Raticate that was blown with them as well as a knocked out Jessie, James and Meowth that were next to Ekans and Koffing. Sighing, he looked back at Pikachu and smiled.

"Last time, he needed Green's help, but this time he did it all on his own. Proof that Pikachu grew since meeting Green and fighting alongside her..."

He however frowned as he looked at the blocked off entrance, hoping that Naruto was ok, having grown to like his fellow trainer as a rival like Blue. Not as competitive as his neighbor but rather, someone who cared about Pokémon and wanted to bring out the best he could.

He had that kind of aura around him...

With his only other way blocked, he sighed and continued down the tunnel, hoping for the best.

* * *

Green, Seymour and Yellow ran towards the cavern's entrance as Yellow frowned. While she knew Red and Naruto were strong, Team Rocket was no joke. Again she ran and left them to fight. Riolu and Pikachu were going to get hurt.

"Do you think they can handle it...? Team Rocket" Seymour asked before another voice yelled out to them.

"Is anyone out there" a voice asked as they made it out of the cave and was greeted by a police officer, who Green smiled and quickly dropped her Ditto disguise.

"Oh, thank-god an officer." Green muttered before she started begging him for help. Yellow looked worried as Seymour tried to cheer her up.

"You said that they both had a Boulder Badge, right" he asked as she nodded. "Then they'll be fine." he said before the officer spoke up.

"So let me see if I got this straight? Team Rocket are in that cave, and your friends are currently fighting them... is that correct?" he asked as Green nodded and looked back.

"Yeah, you have to do something" Green pleaded as the man nodded, taking out a Poké Ball and throwing it in the cave.

"Voltorb, use Self-Destruct" he commanded as everyone froze as they saw a flash of light. Seeing this, Yellow just looked at the man before running back to the cave.

"That's a Voltorb... It's going to explode!" she screamed before she was grabbed by Seymour, keeping her from being caught in the blast. Soon they heard the cavern collapse and the officer laughed, much to Green's horror. They didn't deserve that, even if the blond was a stealing jerk.

"W-what the heck was that for-" she tried to yell as the man smacked her to the ground.

"Well I think you guys need to come with me back to the station" he said as Yellow realized that the officer was actually the Rocket guard.

"Green, get up" Yellow tried to warn before she looked back and froze, seeing a gun pointed to her head.

"Sorry kid... but I just need to do my job" he said unsympathetic before he prepared to pull the trigger. Before he could however, another man appeared and glared at him, causing the gun to fall from his hand instead. As the Rocket fell back into unconsciousness, the man turned back and saw the others looking at him.

"Y-you... how did you" Green started as she crawled away from the unconscious man and her savior walked away with his hood back on.

"When you see Naruto... tell him I'll be waiting on Maiden's Peak, during the Summer End Festival" he said as he walked away. Seymour could only stare before asking one last question.

"Wait, who are you?!" he asked as the man said nothing, only disappearing in a plume of smoke. No one said a thing trying to wonder who this man was before looking back at the entrance.

"Naruto and Red were still in there, that guy... he tried to..." Yellow started to cry before Green and Seymour comforted her. Green refused to believe it and hugged the younger girl. They would find them, they would be alright...

Then she was going to kick their butts and take back the money that blond shinobi took from her...

"We need to find another way in, but how?" Green said as Yellow shook in her arms, Seymour was about to say something before he noticed something on one of the cliffs, a pink Pokémon that had a curly tail and a stone in its hands.

"C-Clefairy?"

* * *

Further away, a man continued his journey with a small Pokémon by his side. A little, gray fox following him before he noticed something in the trees.

"So this is where you are?" a voice asked as a young girl with pink hair sat there, kicking her legs and leaning back freely. The man sighed as he looked at her.

"I'm surprised you're here..." he admitted as the girl smiled playfully.

"Well, while I wanted to make sure Naruto-Kun and Kurami-Kun were safe but you did that for me. I guess you really do care about them, huh..." she teased as the man sighed. He saw the blond in Pewter and heard about Mt. Moon. It was nice to see a familiar face. He just wasn't hoping to see his...

At least not here...

"So you were here for them then" he said as the girl shrugged her shoulders. Well, she was originally but after hearing another one of her Lady's little ninja was in the area, she thought she'd check up on him as well.

...After all, he was just as important to her Lady Arcades...

* * *

 **And cut. So that was the chapter. Naruto got the Boulder Badge, but is separated from the group alongside Red. Green, Yellow and Seymour are going to find them. Since I decided to completely rewrite this chapter, following less towards the actual anime episode, while including the other Rocket grunts, I dropped a little foreshadowing.**

 **By now you should probably guess who he is since he's traveling with a mysterious girl and knows the blond shinobi. Who is he? What is that Pokémon? Who is the girl traveling with him?**

 **...All those answered once we get there...to Maiden's Peak**


	8. Mountain Adventure

**Ok so something came up the last few days, a friend came over and I had something come up so while it's a day late, the eighth chapter is up. Also I have a long authors note on the bottom of the chapter. I DO NOT own Pokémon or Naruto, they belong to Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively**

* * *

The Tunnels of Mt. Moon were rather dark, now that the lanterns were destroyed from the cave in. Looking back, Red saw his Pikachu following behind him. From what he recalled. it was straight shot out of Mt. Moon. so he could arrive out of the caves in around an hour or so.

If Green and Yellow were outside, then they could still take the longer way... from what he was told... it took roughly around four or so hours, meaning that he could meet up with them later. Naruto on the other hand was in a far greater bind. He was trapped in the caves with Team Rocket possibly surrounding him... and after what happened last time, he doubt they would be really friendly...

'Naruto... he took on Team Rocket twice already...' Red had to remind himself. Granted the first time was with Professor Oak, an ex Pokémon Champion and then with Green and him backing him up... And then it was only two Rockets at a time.

How many Rockets were in the caves? Ten, Twenty. And who even threw that Voltorb in the area to begin with? did that mean that Green and Yellow were in trouble. Either way, this was bad. He needed to find them or get some help.

'Green, Yellow, Naruto... Just hold on a little longer...' he thought as he ran through the tunnel as fast as he could, Any Zubat that tried to attack him were shot down by Pikachu. He just hoped he could find them.

* * *

Yellow, green and Seymour all tried to catch up to the Clefairy, that was seemingly leading them somewhere... This was annoying, mostly because that wherever they were being lead to was away from the path to reach Cerulean City. While Green had her Jigglypuff to carry Yellow up in the air, she groaned as she had Ditty use it's transform to do the same for her.

"Clefairy... wait" Seymour cried as he tried to climb up the mountain while Yellow had her Pikachu stay behind to help him. This was a disaster. All they wanted to do was get to Cerulean, or con people in Green's case but no...

Team Rocket had to ruin it all. Hurt the Pokémon. That was inexcusable to the younger trainers. "Hurry up Seymour" Yellow heard Green yell back to the scientist, who seemed a little upset. Then again she couldn't really doubt why. They had Pokémon to carry them. He did not.

"Yellow muttered something as she looked at the older girl. "Do you think they're ok?" she asked as Green said nothing. She didn't know what to say to the younger girl. If Naruto and Red were still alive from the Cave in then that was good. However if they ran into more Rockets then...

She almost died thanks to one of them... and if there were more like that then she didn't want to imagine what could happen.

"I-I'm sure they're fine... as long as they don't bump into any more Rockets" Green tried to assure as Yellow nodded, hesitantly.

"I know... but i just can't help but worry" she admitted as Green smiled.

"Listen, Red seems like he's qualified to fight those guys... he did so before. Naruto... well" she started as she realized that Naruto wasn't... that strong of a trainer. All he had was a Riolu... and from what she was told a Beedrill. While normally decent Pokémon, she didn't have much faith in his abilities to win a fight.

If only she knew...

"It's not that... Naruto is stronger than he looks. But he's reckless" Yellow said, knowing how he tended to tackle things head on without a plan. "Knowing him, he'd get into a fight and punch one of them in the face." Green just stared at her in disbelief, She had to be joking. What kind of reckless idiot would just punch one of the Rockets in the face?

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he stood over a Rocket, who was unconscious thanks to the blond shinobi punching him in the face. Behind him were several other Rockets that he had to defeat... Honestly he was annoyed. He wanted to be a little more subtle with his abilities. He wasn't fully used to his Aura yet and while he was slowly training he needed a little more practice.

Riolu looked exhausted, as did Beedrill as the two Pokémon fought tooth and nail against the Rocket's Pokémon. Naruto was happy as he knew they gotten stronger. Now that that was over... "Where exactly are we?" the blond wondered as he explored the rest of the caves.

Approaching the next room, Naruto blinked in confusion. What the heck was this? Before him was some kind of digging site that the grunts were estivating. with a smirk, he created three more clones before he started to fall, catching himself as he looked at the clones.

"Alright, let's see what they were doing here" he said as the two clones nodded. While Riolu and Beedrill followed the original, they noticed something running at them. A bug that seemed to resemble a baby coconut crab with two mushrooms on it's back. Looking at the Pokémon, he pulled out his Pokédex and looked it up.

Paras:

Grows by nutrients from the roots of trees the mushrooms on it's back grows by drawing extracts from the bug host

"Bug host" Naruto asked as he noticed it hiding behind him. It was through instinct that Naruto sensed an attack coming towards him, making him jump out of the way, a purple sludge landed where he was before burning the floor and causing him to freak out.

Soon enough, another Pokémon appeared, looking at him with dead eyes and growling at him. Picking up the Pokédex, Naruto went to see what it was.

Parasect:

That was all he read when he was forced to dodge more of the substance and glare at the giant mushroom/bug thing. What the heck was that... was it spitting acid at him?

The Paras was hiding as Kurama spoke up. " **Naruto, i can't sense the bug at all. It's that mushroom on the back.** " Naruto glared as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"What does that mean... wait, you mean that thing's a controlled corpse?!" Naruto screamed as Kurama said nothing. As the Parasect approached, Naruto finally hear Kurama speak up.

" **It's hungry, brat. It wants to eat, and it'll eat anything in it's way** " Kurama warned as he sensed the hunger from the evolved Pokémon and horror in the younger bug. Naruto froze before looking back. What the heck was wrong with this place? First organized crime with ridiculous intros, creatures that rival a shinobi... now some giant zombie mushroom... The Parasect growled before Naruto created two more clones. Beedrill used Harden while Riolu prepared to fight. Two winded Pokémon and a winded human against one cannibalistic mushroom bug...

"I really hate my life..." the blond muttered before they charged with a war cry...

* * *

Red sighed as he reached the end of Mt. Moon. Looking back, he headed out towards the other side of the mountain, hoping to find another entrance. Pikachu was behind him as they tried to look for another entrance. There had to be another entrance,

"Hey, what's a brat like you doing here" a man demanded as Red stopped and narrowed his eyes. Another Team Rocket member stood in his way and threw out his own Pokémon, a metal Pokémon called Magnemite.

"..." He didn't have time for this. Calling out his Mankey, Red began his battle and hoped the others could find Naruto for help.

Green however smiled as they saw the Clefairy stop in front of a cave. By the time they got down there, Yellow and her Pikachu went to talk to it. Green stayed back with her smile never leaving her face.

"Awe... aren't you so cute..." the older trainer cooed as Jigglypuff was returned to it's Poké Ball. Yellow kneeled down to it, holding her hand out to which the Pokémon took it and smiled.

"...So that's it... The Moon Stone" she said as Green looked at her confused.

"Moon Stone... wait, is that what it said- hold on, you can talk to Pokémon?!" Green screamed at that last bit as she and the Clefairy looked at her.

"...N-Not really, I can understand their emotions but I can't talked to them or anything." she clarified as Green nodded, accepting that.

"Right... so what was this about the Moon Stone?"

"The Moon Stone?!" Seymour asked as he ran towards them and suddenly picked up the Clefairy in happiness. "Clefairy evolve into Clefable with the Moon Stone, So clearly we're on the right track... Young Clefairy, before that do you think you can help us find our friends?"

"..."

"A boy with a hat and Pikachu and another boy with a head band and a Riolu... the blue dog" Green clarified as the Clefairy nodded and lead them into the cave.

"Well, let's go" Green said as she ran after it with the others. Seeing Yellow straggling behind, Seymour picked her up and carried her, making her blush a little.

"Y-You don't need to carry me..." she squeaked as Seymour nodded.

"True, but we need to stay together. We can't get separated especially in this place..." he said before Green shouted back to them.

"Stop talking and hurry up, the Clefairy's getting farther away" she scolded before-

*Boom*

"...What was that?" Green asked as they ran into another cavern and gaped at what they saw.

"Oh come one... a freaking metal Onix" Naruto screeched as he just god done dealing with the Parasect... only for a Steelix to appear, looking angry and pissed off. Considering it crushed the Parasect into goop... Naruto and his clones chose to, instead of attacking the giant metal snake in a cave that could crush them midway into battle... go with plan B.

"Run!" Naruto screamed as he did not want to deal with a Steelix, not in a cave that could collapse and crush them all... Where did the Steelix even come from anyways?

"Naruto?!" Yellow shrieked as he grabbed her with the two clones grabbing Seymour and Green. Beedrill carrying the Paras while Riolu ran on his trainer's back.

"What the, why is there a... how are there three of... What the F-" Green started, only to be interrupted by the clone that carried her bridal style

"Talk Later, Run Now" Naruto cried as they all ran towards the exit. Clefairy catching a ride on a clone's back.

When they made it out of the cave, Naruto dropped Yellow with the clones doing the same before they formed a Rasengan. When the Steel Type came out into the open, Naruto rushed at it, shoving the move in it's face. "Rasengan" they cried as the Steelix was blown back a little before Riolu hit it with a Force Palm.

"Get out of here!" Naruto demanded as his eyes flashed red from Kurama's influence as the large Pokémon glared. It was about to attack but after seeing the red eyes of the Kyuubi no Yokko, it merely turned back. After it left, he felt the clones disappear while Naruto fell to his knees.

He gotten a little stronger but that was it... This Aura stuff was different alright. More taxing too. He needed to train more, or find a teacher...

"What the heck was that" Green demanded as Naruto looked at her annoyed.

"Some giant metal Onix. I didn't have time to check the Pokédex. Hey Yellow, I'm glad you're ok-"

"I think she meant your clones..." Yellow said emotionlessly, pointing to the copies of the blond. Seymour looked fascinated, Green looked shocked, Yellow looked on and sighed, a small smile making her way to her face at the fact they were safe while Naruto said nothing.

"... It's an illusion, i have no idea what you're talking about" he tried to deny.

"Then it won't matter... if i do this then" Green yelled as she walked up to one and slammed it in the gut, causing it to dispel. Naruto flinched when he got the memories, yeah... not a fun side effect sometimes.

"Nope, just your imagination" he said as he dispelled the other one and continued to deny the existence of his abilities.

"... You sure then?"

"Yep" Naruto replied cheerfully as Green looked at Yellow for answers.

"Well... he's a ninja... who can use aura" she said as Naruto gapped at her. Only instead of backing down, she gave him a stern look. "And she already saw the clones so might as well tell them."

Before he could say anything though, the Clefairy spoke up and got their attention. Seeing it run off, Naruto looked at the others confused.

"So, what's with the pink Pokémon, is that yours, Green?" Naruto asked as the girl rolled her eyes and went to follow it. Looking back at Seymour and Yellow for an answer, Seymour responded first.

"We were following that Clefairy and hoped it would lead us to you and Red" he explained as Naruto nodded before turning back to look at the Paras. Shrugging his shoulders, he threw a Poké Ball, catching the mushroom insect cicada thing and recalling Beedrill. He didn't know where he was going but Red was still around here.

'Maybe I could use Sennin Modo/ Sage Mode' he thought before stopping and sat down. Yellow looked on in confusion before realizing he was gathering his aura. Well he was safe and was capable of defending himself so it should be ok.

That motioned was shattered when he screamed in what seemed like discomfort and held his head in a strong migraine.

"Naruto" Yellow screamed as she ran beside him, Riolu already checking on him. This was the first time he actually tried using Sennjutsu that wasn't just drawing it in slightly. When he did it in the forest, he was fine... why did it hurt... and what was that large amount of natural energy?

Green was going off on her own, Red was still who knows where... and now he felt like shit. Kurama frowned, looking towards where the blond sensed the large collection of energy. Now that he thought about it, that pink Pokémon held a similar energy.

"You ok, Naruto?" Yellow asked as nodded with a grunt and got back up.

"Y-yeah... just didn't expect any whiplash... There was a large collection of energy and... uh I think I'm going to be sick..." he muttered, not used to the Aura-Sage Mode yet.

"Whiplash?" Seymour asked as Naruto sighed. Well he and Green already knew about his abilities... so might as get it over with...

"What are you guys doing?!" Green's voice yelled as she looked back at three annoyed. She had to have the Clefairy stop just so they could sit around. Seeing them towards her, she eyed Naruto with a frown on her face. He wasn't normal... shinobi couldn't make clones like that, perhaps maybe a pseudo Double Team but nothing that could carry or interact with other objects...

And then was his reaction, he used that Aura Sphere like a Pokémon... humans weren't that strong... not without some exceptions... The only thing she could think about was if he was some kind of Aura Guardian...

Oh shit, she tried to scam an Aura Guardian... or worse, an assassin.

"You ok Green?" Naruto asked as the three others looked back before she sighed.

"When this is over, I want answers" she stated before the Clefairy began running away again. Naruto focused on the small pink Pokémon... it had a similar energy to whatever that thing was... and it was leading them straight to it.

"Do you think it'll lead us to Red?" Yellow asked as Naruto said nothing.

"It lead us to Orange here, so maybe?" Green said as Naruto looked at her confused...

"Did you just call me orange?" he asked as Kurama snickered and the others kept following behind the Clefairy.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 8. Now then there are a few things I want to know or ask you.**

 **First is the Pokémon selection. I decided to follow mostly the games, meaning Pokémon from Fire-Red/Leaf-Green and so on... That doesn't mean I plan on using Gen 1 Pokémon only. Naruto could catch an Eevee and it could evolve into a Espeon or a Glaceon. He could catch a Zubat and have it become a Crobat.**

 **Now some Pokémon Naruto is going to catch are...**

 **Currently:**

 **Riolu:**

 **Beedrill:**

 **Paras:**

 **...**

 **Confirmed**

 **Sandshrew:**

 **Poliwhirl:**

 **Vulpix:**

 **Gastly:**

 **Chansey:**

 **So while I have more ideas on what Pokémon to add the dimension and timeline takes place in Gen 3-4. This means that at the moment the plots going to take place during Leaf Green/Fire Red/ Emerald/ Heart Gold/ Soul Silver and Platinum. I have plans for Unova, Kalos and Alola but the main focus is going to be on the first four regions.**

 **Also I would like the thank everyone for the OC ideas and I'll give you a shout out if I use them.**

 **Finally, I want to say that there are some questions I want to answer.**

 **The first one is Naruto's Aura. While he is slowly training in it and it seems less like Naruto without his chakra, I want to stress he is training in it. The problem is he doesn't have a way to master it like an actual Aura Guardian yet. We all know that Naruto has a small problem on getting the hand of things by himself, So I need to have him slowly get adjusted to his aura first.**

 **Meanwhile his best way to use aura would be seeing Pokémon fight. Hence why he is more focused on both battles and less so on training himself down to the ground. He is training, he trained for four days in Viridian Forest and gained some more control over it. But he's going to eventually start training more after Cerulean City.**

 **When we get further along, Naruto is going to be training with someone who can use their aura and will lead into Naruto's training much more. He just won't be around until mid Kanto.**

 **Finally the Pairings. At first I was concerned because I realize that she could easily be paired with N from Unova... but I decided that Naruto's Pairing will eventually be Zinnia.**

 **Now while I also like a possible Zinnia x N story... (maybe a one-shot of that later...) I think Naruto and Zinnia parallel eachother quite well.-**

 **For those of you who haven't read the manga, there will be spoilers...**

 **They both were figures who were outcastes by their own group, Naruto from Konoha and Zinnia by the Draconids. Both hold love for their Pokémon and are both smart enough while having a energetic and sometimes cocky persona.**

 **Both also held responsibility. Naruto as the "Child of Prophecy" and Zinnia as the "Lore Keeper"**

 **The difference is however, Naruto would risk his neck for others and wouldn't try to take advantage or people. He would do what he could and try and find the best way for everyone. Zinnia however would manipulate others like Team Aqua and Magma, steal, and do what she could to perform her duty. She would do things her way or work around them.**

 **Simply put it's Naruto's personality and general freedom against Zinnia's "Duty" to her clan and her ideals to pursue them. This would lead to a great rivalry before they would eventually be forced to work together in the Delta Episode**

 **Then we can get to the whole romance part of the story... I don't know but those are my thoughts on the whole paring thing so with that... have a good day.**


	9. Notice: I Apologize

**Notice: Rewrite in Progress.**

The reason I haven't been updating Sennin no Arcades is for multiple reasons, some of the reasons are the things going on in my life, some writers block and some other things. Now will I be giving up, no but for now I'm going to try and rewrite this for several reasons.

That being said, The rewrite will be a little different but have the same idea, Naruto meets Arcades and is sent to the Pokémon World. As well as him being betrayed and killed by Danzo, him having Riolu and so on.

That being said, This Remake is going to follow more the anime for several reasons but the main reason is because I generally like some of the moments in the anime as well as have a more steady pace to where to go until I get to the Arcades Plot Points.

Finally, The Final Pairings for the Remake are as followed.

Naruto x Zinnia

Ash x ?

Cynthia x ?

Kurama x ?

Now the last thing is that Naruto is still going to meet Yellow, Daisy and Green so while I won't have Red or Blue and rather switch it more into Ash and Gary for plot reasons and not just eventually abandoning Red when we would get to Sinnoh or Unova.

Hopefully i should have the first chapter of the remake up by Saturday as well as get more in detail in how Naruto was betrayed. And I apologize for the sudden change.


	10. Final Notice

Updated: The Rewrite is now started under "Pokémon Orange: Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten"


End file.
